Lost
by Okami'sTwistedSoul
Summary: (Sequel to my first story, 'No one is perfect') Three months have past since the battle in Death City against the witch Zaava, the battle where she was defeated, and Okami died... Kiba has been living with the pain of losing her all this time. Okami is seen as a hero to most of the people in the city, but Kiba couldn't help asking himself; "Why did she have to die?"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**If you haven't read my first fanfic 'No One Is Perfect' Please read that first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

Darkness... that's all there was. footsteps echeod around the space,

_Whose there?_

Silence met the question, dim light seeped into the darkness from somewhere up ahead.

_Is that the way out?_

_Yes my dear._

A voice drifed through the still air, clear and calm.

_Who are you?_

_I'm someone that lived long before you, I stay here_.

_Can I leave?_

_Not quite yet._

Kiba walked slowly behined Ryota and Sumiko, the two Students he and Okami had saved from a witch in the great battle almost three months before. "Where are you guys taking me?" He mumbled, not really caring. Ryota glanced over his shoulder at him, a small smile on his lips.

"Just quit complaining, we're almost there." He said and turned to face the walk-way in front of him. Ryota and Sumiko had hardly left him alone since the battle, something about needing to repay the debt or something. But he honestly just thought the felt sorry for him, alot people probably did. He had been depressed when Okami had disappeared for a year, but this was way different. There was no chance that Okami would come back now, she was gone, _forever._ He jerked to a halt as Ryota and Sumiko stopped in front of him. "We're here."

Ryota nodded toward the wall that stood in front of him, Kiba walked around to get a better look. At first glance he thought it was just some graffiti, but on closer inspection he saw it was a peice of art. It looked as if it had been drawn with chalk, it depicted a silver haired girl surrounded by light, a dark shadow at the bottom was being swallowed by the silver light. He realized what this picture reminded him of, it was the night Okami defeated Zaava. Kiba stared wide eyed at the drawing for a few moments, and he noticed a small symbol was drawn in the corner. It resembled two crecent moons toching points with a star inside.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Ryota asked. Kiba managed to smile a little, the first in a long time.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Kiba replied without taking his eyes off of the artwork. He glanced over when he saw Sumiko point a finger at the symbol in the corner and whisper something into her Meister's ear.

"Your right, I've seen that symbol drawn on buildings all around the city." He said, and narrowed his eyes. "Must mean something." Kiba nodded in agreement, he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings for a long time, but a faint memory of seeing the same symbol on a building somewhere else appeared in his mind.

"Thanks for bringing me here guys." Kiba told them and Ryota smiled at him,

"Sure, it was Sumiko's idea. She thought it might cheer you up." Ryota told him and Sumiko lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

"It did." Kiba replied. Ryota turned away and lead them back into the main part of the city.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" The blonde boy asked, Kiba looked up from the ground.

"Sure." he replied and followed Ryota and Sumiko into a cafe. They sat down and a waitress came over to their table to take their order.

"Two Ruben's please." Ryota told her and she looked over at Kiba,

"A cheeseburger." he told her quietly. She walked away and Ryota looked him over for a minute in silence. "What?" Kiba asked.

"I know its a sore topic with you, but don't you think you should find another partner?" He asked, Kiba gave him a glare. "Look, I know no one will ever compare with Okami, but you need to move on my friend." Ryota told him. Kiba was surprised the topic even came up, and he was right, no one would _ever_ compare with Okami. But he didnt want a new partner, at least not yet.

"I'll wait as long as I wish," Kiba muttered and Ryota sighed.

"Fine." he said quietly and the three sat in silence, their food arrived and they ate without talking any more. Kiba finished first, even Lord Death had begun to try and get him a new partner, When Okami was gone for a year he had never found anyone else. He knew the reason he had waited so long then, was becuase he always had hope that she would come back, that was not the case this time. He wondered briefly what Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Maka and Soul were doing. When Okami died, they had all been pretty shocked. Kiba knew that all of the girls had taken it hard, he guessed the guys had too, but they hid their emotions better.

Ryota and Sumiko finished their food and they all paid the bill, they headed out of the cafe. Ryota stopped outside the cafe and faced him, Sumiko grasping his arm. "Sorry my friend, but we have to go. See you tomorrow." Ryota told him with an apologetic look on his face. Kiba nodded,

"Bye you guys." He murmured and they walked away down the street. Kiba turned and made his way back to his house, it was _his_ now that Okami was gone. Stepping inside the door he slowly walked to the end of the hall and gently opened the door to Okami's room. He breathed in her scent without stepping inside, everything was as she left it, _and it always will be._ He glanced at the red numbers that showed from the clock on her nightstand. 8:09 pm, he sighed and closed the door again. He walked into his room and threw himself on his bed. He closed his eyes, hoping the sweet escape of sleep would claim him.

His mind began to ebb away until darkness overtook him.

Kiba opeed his eyes to dim light and noticed someone was walking toward him. His eyes widened, Okami! He knew this was a dream, but even just seeing her made his heart race with joy. "Okami!" he said happily and stepped foreward to pull her into a hug. As soon as he touched her she melted away, leaving him alone. He dropped his eyes, _why did she have to die?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_Why not?_

_In order to leave you must first give me something._

_What do you want?_

_It's not an item I'm afraid, it's something different._

_What?_

_In order to leave, you must give up some of your power._

* * *

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, the dream still fresh in his mind. He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up, pulling on some clean clothes. Making his way out of the door he hurried toward the school, he was already late, he had neglected to turn on his alarm clock the night before. He thought of how Okami used to wake him up when he forgot to turn it on, a fresh wave of sadness passed through him. _Never again..._

He sprinted up the steps and entered the class a few moments before the bell rang, inside the crescent moon classroom was one of the few places he could get away from Ryota and Sumiko, as they were in Marie's class. He glanced around the rows of seats, deliberately choosing to sit beside the pink-haired girl, Crona. Taking his seat beside her be rested his head on his arms.

"Oh... Uh... Hello.. Kiba." Crona stammered and glanced frantically back and forth at him. "Wouldn't you rather... Uh... Sit with Maka?" She asked him. Kiba glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"No." He murmured and looked back to the front of the class. Crona remained silent.

"Alright class, today is a study day. Work on whatever assignments you have." Stein told his students and went back to dissecting some unfortunate creature he had on his desk. Kiba glanced around the room, a lot of seats were empty. After what had happened with Zaava, many of the students parents had taken them out of school, concerned for their _safety._

Kiba sighed quietly and closed his eyes, trying to drift off into sleep. "Kiba, please report to the Death Room." A voice spoke over the intercom and his eyes snapped open. _What does he want now?_ He thought and stood up, leaving the classroom without a word. He slowly headed toward the death room, in a sort of daze until he stepped up onto the platform.

"Heey, hello, how are you doing?" Lord Death asked him in his goofy tone. Kiba stopped in front of he shinigami, looking up at him with a neutral expression.

"How do you think?" Kiba said ruefully. Lord Death sighed and looked at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Kiba, I know it's hard, I miss her too, but you have to move on. Okami wouldn't want you to spend all of your time being miserable. You need to find another partner, start interacting with your friends again." Lord Death told him and Kiba felt sadness swell up inside him.

He would have moved on if he could... He didn't enjoy being miserable, or no longer speaking to his friends. He wanted to get moving again, he _really_ did. But for all that extra power Okami's blood gave him, none of it had helped him from feeling the pain of losing her... _Why did you have to die?_

Why did Zaava have to exist? Why did someone like Okami have to suffer for most of her life? She never deserved any of that, she didn't even deserve to _die._ _But she did... '...Protecting the ones she loved...'_ Steins words swam around his head.

The image of a broken and bloody Okami filled his mind, _she protected all of us then too..._ Frea tried to kill us, but she was willing to die for us. She always was, the fear he had felt seeing her ripped apart, of when she was barely alive on a table when Zaava was released from her soul sent new waves of sadness through him.

He looked at the ground, why did she have to go through all of that _pain?_ She put all of _us_ before _herself..._ He felt a tear slid down his cheek. He now realized, the only thing that had ever _truly_ hurt Okami, was seeing the people she loved suffer and get hurt. A new respect for his lost partner came over him. She was probably the most self-less person he had ever met.

Kiba breathed in deeply, no more staying stuck in the past. He had to move on, he owed it to Okami to try to make the most of his life, _his life,_ she died making sure they all lived. He was going to move on, he would never forget Okami, he _never_ could. Kiba wiped the tear away before he looked back up at Lord Death, calm determination filling him up.

"I'll try, I owe it to Okami to at least try." He promised the shinigami and Lord Death looked a little relived.

"Good, I wish you the best of luck." Lord Death said and Kiba turned to leave, his head high. He exited the room, _no more, I'm going to get stronger._

_As strong as you Okami, I promise..._

**Hope you guys like the new story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_Some of my power?_

_Yes, that is the only way._

More footsteps echoed around in the darkness.

_There are more people here?_

_Yes._

_Are they going to leave too?_

_No._

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Kiba quickly made his way out of the classroom, trying to catch up with Soul and Maka. He managed to reach them and tapped a finger on Maka's shoulder. The honey-blonde girl looked over her shoulder to see who had tapped her, the emerald eyes rested on Kiba and sparkled with surprise.

"Hey." Kiba said, letting a small smile form on his lips.

"Hi," Maka said quietly turning to face him, Soul doing the same as his Mesiter, wearing the identical expression of surprise on his face as Maka. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you guys since, Okami..." He apologized and Maka gave him a sad smile.

"Kiba, it's ok. We get it, you don't have to apologize for anything." Maka told him and he shook his head.

"Yes, I do. I have to move on, and avoiding you guys wasn't right." Kiba said and Soul gave him a toothy grin.

"Yeah, that was totally uncool man." He said and Kiba smiled back at him.

"It's a miracle! Your _actually_ talking to someone!" A voice yelled behind him and Kiba turned to see Ryota walking toward him with a smug expression on his face, Sumiko clinging to his arm as usual. Kiba smiled at the blonde boy as he walked up to stand beside him.

"Maka, Soul, this is Ryota and Sumiko." Kiba told them pointing to the pair that had just walked up. Maka smiled politely at them.

"It's nice to meet you." She said and dipped her head at each of them. Soul simply raised a hand and said 'hey'. Ryota gave them both a friendly smile.

"You too." He murmured. Maka and Soul lead them toward the cafeteria, Kiba walked along beside Ryota and Soul as his friends quietly conversed with each other.

They all sat down at a table with Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star and Tsubaki. They all seemed surprised at first when he sat down, but their expressions quickly turned to warm smiles. "Hey guys." He said and sat down beside Ryota and Sumiko. He introduced the pair and all of them started talking quietly. This was nice, talking with his friends again brought back both happy and sad memories.

_It's time to move on.._

The next few days passed by, Kiba had begun to feel more relaxed. Heading inside the classroom he sat down beside Maka in his old seat, very aware of the empty one beside him. He was about three minutes early, most of the student were still making their way into the classroom.

One person drew his interest, a young girl with silver hair and dark purple eyes wearing black jeans and a grey tank top came inside the classroom. He sat up straighter in his seat, he had never seen her before. Light bounced off of the silver hoop earrings she wore as she turned toward Proffesor Stein.

"She must be a new student." Maka commented, he glanced over to see that she was also looking with interest at the new arrival. Kiba nodded, he waited patiently for class to start and the students to quiet down. She stood at the front of the room, calm and silent. Her purple eyes swept across the classroom and rested on him. He returned the look and she smiled.

Once the noise in the classroom had died down the girl spoke. "Hi, my name is Deidra (day-druh)." She said looking out around the classroom. The class took the name in and Deidra made her way toward a seat, there were plenty of empty seats in the class, but to his surprise she chose to sit in the empty one beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked him and he shook his head. She sat down and faced him. "Hello." She murmured quietly, her tone calm, but her eyes were sparkling with interest.

"Hi, my name's Kiba." He said and smiled, her eyes widened.

"Wait, wasn't your partner the girl who saved the city?" She asked him and Kiba nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked her and her eyes grew sad.

"I live here with my uncle, I saw her defeat that witch, and heard you used to be her partner." She explained and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Kiba sighed, "Thanks. Wait, if you live here in the city how come you only started attending now?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile, "I wanted too attend for a long time but my uncle wasn't so enthusiastic about it, especially not after what happened with that witch and all the Kishin." She told him and looked into his eyes. "I finally convinced him."

Kiba nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind my asking, are you a Weapon or a Meister?" Deidra smiled,

"It's fine, I'm a Meister." Deidra answered and looked up to the front of the class where Professor Stein was dissecting something. Deidra looked a little interested.

Kiba looked her over some more now that she was closer, her silver hair was shoulder-length, and it was brushed out straight so it lay around her shoulders and moved freely. Deidra pulled out a piece of paper from a bag she had brought with her, and a pencil.

She began to sketch out the animal that Stein was dissecting and labeled the organs and parts she knew. He noticed that she wore a ring made of black metal, it was the symbol of the two crescent moons touching points with a star in the middle.

_That's a bit odd..._ "What's that symbol on your ring?" He asked her and she looked up from her sketch. Deidra glanced from the ring back to him,

"I don't know. Some ancient symbol I think, I found this ring out in the dessert a few months ago." Deidra said and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry I don't know any more than that." Kiba smiled.

"It's fine, I was just wondering." Kiba told her and looked up at the front of the class. Something didn't sit well with him about Deidra's answer, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Deidra was a nice enough girl, and he couldn't think of any reason she would had to lie. Deidra leened foreward on the desk to try and get a closer look at what Stein was dissecting, "Do you really enjoy watching that?" Kiba asked her a little surprised.

"Yeah, dont you?" she asked without looking at him.

"No," he replied and she sat back in her chair, looking at him in embarassment.

"Sorry, I must seem really weird to you." Deidra said and smiled. "Does he do this often?"

"Yeah, alot actually, its sort of an obsession for him." Kiba explained and couldn't help noticing the excitment that lit up in those purple eyes of hers. _Huh... someone who actually likes dissecting things beside Stein.._ He looked away and stared up at the front of the class. _...No,_ no matter how much he watched the man with the screw in his head do that, it was never going to be interesting to him.

Kiba let his mind wander, he knew he should probably try to find another partner... he glanced over at the ilver-haired girl who was staring with great interest down at the front of the classroom. _Hmm..._

**Yay! I got chapter 3 done, hope your enjoying my second story as much as the first so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Sorry for posting so late you guys, only been in my house for about 30min since 8:00 am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_Why not?_

_The other people here are unable to leave because of what they are._

_What do you mean?_

_My dear, your soul is pure enough, their soul's are twisted and evil._

_I still don't understand._

_Some power must be given up, they are too weak to give up any of their power._

_How do you know I am willing to give up some of my power?_

_Because I know who you are._

* * *

_Damn it! I'm going to be late again!_ Kiba sprinted toward the school, the extra speed Okami's blood gave him helping him along. _At this speed I might just make it in time!_ He had forgotten to set his alarm clock_, again._ The stairs up to the school came into sight and he took three at a time. _Yes, I'm going to make it!_

In his haste he hadn't noticed the girl that was climbing the stairs ahead of him, and he accidentally ran into her, knocking the papers she had in her arms to the ground. "Hey!" She gasped out and managed to catch herself before she fell, Kiba came to a halt and busily picked up the papers, then handed them to her.

His gaze met the dark purple eyes if Deidra. "Kiba? Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked him, his eyes widened.

"The late bell is gonna ring any second, by then we'll _both_ be late." He explained and pulled out his phone to show her the time. A frustrated look spread across her face.

"Your clocks about ten minutes ahead," she explained to him and pulled out her own phone. Sure enough, what she said was true. Kiba let out a sigh of relief, then looked at the silver-haired girl.

"Sorry about that. We're those all the papers?" He asked, glancing down at the ground for any he may have missed.

"It's fine, I have all of them." She replied and turned away, heading up the stairs once more. Kiba caught up with her and they climbed the steps in silence. "Kiba?" Deidra asked him.

"Yeah?"

"What was she like?" Deidra asked without looking at him. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Who?" He asked, although he already had an idea.

"The girl who saved the city, Okami wasn't it?" Deidra replied. Kiba glanced at her for a moment,

"She was smart, strong, fast, brave, caring, self-less, and one of the most amazing people I have ever known." He told her after a moments pause.

"Wow, sounds like you really thought highly of her." Deidra said and they stepped up onto the last step together. Ryota walked up to them with Sumiko in tow.

"Hey, your early today." The blonde boy commented and glanced from Kiba to Deidra. "What were you two-?" He asked a little confused.

"Just talking." Kiba replied. Ryota looked him over,

"About what?"

"He was just giving me some directions." Deidra said smoothly and Ryota seemed to believe her without a doubt. Silently Kiba was glad that she had lied and Ryota had believed her, talking about Okami was still a sore subject, and he didn't want to continue the topic. Kiba glanced at her and their eyes met, he gave her a little nod. She seemed to understand this as a 'thank you', and they followed Ryota and Sumiko inside.

"Hey guys!" Maka called as she saw them enter the school, Kiba noticed that Kid and his two weapons were standing in front of the assignments board, Black*Star and Tsubaki were no where to be seen.

"Hey." Kiba said as he followed Ryota up to them. "Where's Black*Star and Tsubaki?" He asked.

"On a mission," Kid replied and flicked his head at the assignments. In the column labeled, 'In progress' was a slip of paper with Black*Star and Tsubaki's names on it. The paper detailed a mission involving an exceptionally strong Kishin in Florida.

"_I_ was going to except that mission, but of course Black*Star had to take it just so I wouldn't." Kid said with a sigh. Kiba pulled his gaze away from the board and rested them on Deidra. She seemed to be in deep thought, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Something wrong?" He asked her and she looked up, a smile appearing on her face.

"No, just thinking." She replied.

"What about?"

"I have to find a weapon some time, would you happen to know any weapons looking for partners?" She asked. Kiba thought about it for a minute and quickly told her all the names he knew about.

"Then there's me." He finished. Deidra gave him a confused look,

"I thought you used to be a _Meister_?" She said. Kiba smiled,

"When I was partners with Okami, we acted as both a Weapon and a Meister." He explained.

"That really cool!" Deidra exclaimed. Kiba smiled, it wasn't just cool, it had been unique only to him and Okami. None of the other students were both Meisters and Weapons. Deidra took his hand and dragged him out to the front of the school. She let him go and faced him, smiling.

"Transform, please." She asked. Kiba looked at her in silence for a moment. _Did she really just ask me that?_ "_Please_?" She asked again, this time holding out her hand.

"Uh... Sure.." He murmured and transformed into his Scythe form. Deidra grasped him in her hand and stood there for a moment. To his surprise their wavelengths actually matched. Although not perfectly, it was no where near as perfect a match as when Okami was his partner, but they did match just enough. Deidra swung him around in her long arms for a minute and twirled him above her head before letting him change back. Kiba straightened up and looked her over, a wide smile was spread across her face.

"Kiba?" She asked him and stepped foreword so he had to lean his chin down to look at her face, only a few inches away from each other. "Would you like to be my _weapon?"_

**Thanks to all of you have been reading this story, hope your liking it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_How do you know who I am?_

_I've been watching you for a long time._

_Why?_

_You have a very great destiny ahead of you._

_What is it?_

_I cant tell you that,_

_Fine, But tell me this; who are these other people?_

_most are wicked, and twisted people. Condemned to stay here for all eternity by other people like you throughout history. You already know one of them._

_I see, did the other people like me leave?_

_No, you are the first to even be given the chance._

_Why?_

_Destiny, my dear._

* * *

Kiba stayed silent for a moment, Deidra was still smiling, waiting patiently for his answer. He didn't know what to say, he barley even knew this girl. But he barely even knew Okami when he asked her to be his partner all that time ago, in this way Deidra reminded him of her. "So? what do you say?" Deidra asked him, still smiling. _What do I say? Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for, the chance to start over.._

"Sure," he replied and smiled at her warmly. Deidra looked over-joyed and started bouncing up and down.

"Cool!" she said happily and stopped bouncing. "Oh, class is about to start! We have to go!" she told him and grabbed his hand, dragging him back into the school. They entered the class and she let him go, he followed her up to his seat and sat down beside her.

"Where did you guys run off too?" Maka asked them as they sat down.

"Kiba's my new partner." Deidra said happily and Maka looked surprised before smiling at the silver-haired girl.

"I'm happy for both of you." She said and pulled out a notebook to get ready for the class to start. Kiba returned the smile and watched Deidra pull out her own notes from the stack of paper she held and place them neatly on the desk. She handed him a clean sheet of paper and he took it.

"So, now that we're partners should we like... train or something?" Deidra asked him and he smiled. She was a new student, she would have to learn how they did things around here.

"Yeah, we usually train on the weekends, and when you ready we can take a mission off of the board." He explained as she listened carefully, trying to take all of his information in. "Or on the rare occasion we're given a mission by Lord Death himself, we'll do those." Kiba said and Deidra nodded.

"Ok, so you wanna get together on Saturday in that place with all the trees to train?" she asked. Kiba nodded,

"Sure, that sounds good." he replied and turned his attention to the front of the classroom where Stein was starting his lecture on how important soul resonance with your partner is. They quietly took their notes all the way up until the bell rang and Lunch came. At lunch Deidra told the rest of his friends that they were partners and ate their food before going back to class to finish the lecture.

When school was over Deidra pulled him aside and smiled warmly at him.

"Kiba, I just wanted to say thanks for agreeing to be my partner. I know your more expiereinced than I am and I have alot to learn but I hope we'll become great friends and great partners." Deidra said. Kiba smiled at her,

"your welcome, I'm sure we'll become good friends and partners." he replied and Deidra nodded, turning away to follow the mass of students that were making their way out of the school. Kiba watched her go and smiled at her enthusiasm.

_Perhaps this was the chance to start over he had been waiting for.._

**Saturday:**

Kiba walked toward the trees where he was to meet Deidra so they could train. When he arived he found no one there. He leaned up against the trunk of a tree to wait and closed his eyes, quielty thinking. The sound of leaves rustling caused him to look up. He saw the bottom of shoes coming toward his face and he quickly moved out of the way. Deidra cuaght the limb of a branch with her long arms and swung foreward letting go. As she let go she did a back flip and landed neatly on her feet.

"Got you didnt I?" She asked him, her purple eyes twinkilng. Kiba sighed and smiled, _she has a lot of energy._

"Yeah, you did." he said and walked foreward. She was shorter than him, but that was probably becuase he was older by about two years. "Ready to start training?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. He changed and she caught him in her hands, she began twirling him above her head and swinging him through the empty air before letting the end of his handle on the ground. "Problem?" he asked and she looked down at his reflection.

"No, I was just thinking it would be a lot more fun if we had someone to fight against." she said and he was about to reply when he was inturrupted.

"YAHOO! IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, BRING IT ON!" Deidra looked up and Black*Star landed in front of her with Tsubaki in hand. Deidra smiled at him with determination.

"Perfect timing Black*Star!" she said happily and swung Kiba at the blue-haired boy, hitting him in the stomach. Her willingness to fight surprised him; compared to Okami, she was never to happy about fighting. Black*Star jumped to his feet and glared at her.

**Black*Star's POV**

"No fair! Your GOD didn't tell you the battle had begun yet!" He complained and Deidra gave him and innocent smile.

"Oh, sorry. I couldn't understand your rambling." She told him. Black*Star felt anger rise up inside of him, _this little punk is gonna get it!_

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki said worriedly. "She's only trying to bait you, you know that righ-" Black*Star ignored his partner and rushed toward the girl. The chains of Tsubaki clinked as he swiped at her, Deidra brought Kiba up to block and was pushed backward from the force. He let his left hand grip on Tsubki go and hit the silver-haired girl with his Soul Force. Deidra was knocked back a few feet, falling to her knees.

"Huh! Too much for you kid?" he said in triumph. To his dismay Deidra got back to her feet,

"Wow... that hurt. But I think your going _easy_ on me." Deidra said and straightened up. "Or was that the best you got?"

**Deidra's POV**

_His soul force hurt... but he is holding back_. Deidra lifted Kiba up and grasped him in both hands. Black*Star came rushing at her, rage sparkling in his gaze. _Now the real battle begins..._

**Kiba's POV**

By the end of the match, both Meisters were worn out and half the trees around them were demolished, he changed back into his human form as both Deidra and Black*Star fell back. Deidra managed to catch herself with her hands to stay sitting up on the ground. Black*Star on the other hand was out cold. He had used the demon sword mode to long. He was impressed with the small girl in front of him. Not many people could last that long with Black*Star.

"That was a great fight!" Deidra exclaimed and smiled. Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"You never give up do you?" he asked and smiled at her as she shook her head.

"Never." she murmured. Black*Star sat up with the help of his weapon partner.

"I underestimated you." he called over, looking at the ground. "But next time I _will_ Beat you!" He said with a grin and leaped to his feet, jabbing his thumb on his chest. Deidra smiled back,

"I'm looking foreward to it." Deidra told him and got to her feet slowly.

"You guys sure destroyed the place." That was Maka's voice. For the first time the battling students noticed that Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patti, Rytoa, and Sumiko were standing at the edge of the trees.

"How long have you guys been there?" Kiba asked.

"For a while, you guys were making enough noise to wake up all of Death City." Soul explained. Ryota sighed at the destruction, Kiba knew he really frowned at fighting.

"But you did really good Deidra!" Patti exclaimed with a wide smile on her face. Kiba glanced at his partner, she looked a little embarassed.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat." Kid said and lead the group of friends out of the trees. Kiba stole one last glance at Deidra. _She's really good..._

**Yeah! Done, hope you like it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater or Its charcters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_A destiny you wont tell me.._

_I'm sorry, you have to figure it out yourself._

_I see, how do I give up power?_

_Simply tell me what you are willing to give up._

_I don't know._

_You have time my dear,_

_How much?_

_All the time in the world._

_But there's something else, and I don't have time to waste if I want to prevent it, isn't there?_

_That is correct._

_What is it?_

_I think you already Know._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

**(About two weeks from last chapter)**

Kiba waited patiently beside the assignment board for Deidra to pick out their first mission. They had been standing there for hours for the silver-haired girl to choose one. Deidra looked over every assignment and took a mental note until she finnaly reached up and grabbed a slip of paper. She held it up to Kiba's face so he could read it, 'Medium level Kishin, location: Death city.'

"Is this a good one?" she asked him.

"Yeah, thats fine. Shouldn't be too hard." he told her and smiled. Deidra smiled back and pulled out a pencil, scribbling their names on the paper and placing it under the column 'In Progress'. She looked up proudly at the board for a minute before looking back at him.

"Wanna go get it done now?" Deidra asked, she looked excited. Kiba's eyes widened,

"Are you serious? It's like 8:00 at night, its already dark outside!" he said in exasperation and Deidra looked outside the window in surprise.

"We've been here that long?" Deidra asked quietly.

"Yes, we have." Kiba told her and she looked back, giving him an innocent smile.

"Sorry, I had no idea I took that long." she told him and shrugged. Soft footsteps echoed down the hall and both Kiba and Deidra looked around the corner down the hallway to see who it was. Spirit was walking slowly toward the enterance to the school. He noticed them and gave them a surprised look.

"What are you two doing here so late?" the Death Scythe asked.

"We were just picking out a mission, Mr. Spirit." Deidra replied before Kiba had a chance. For a minute he was surprised that Deidra had said 'Mr. Spirit', he just called him Spirit. Then he realized he had only called the red-haired man by his first name becuase Okami had, the only reason she did that was becuase she didnt have more respect for him than she should have. Spirit's blue eyes met his and he quickly took them away.

"Well, its late, you two better be getting home." Spirit told them and Deidra dipped her head, leading Kiba out of the school.

"See ya' Spirit." Kiba said quietly without looking back. They closed the school doors behind them and went their seperate ways.

"Bye Kiba! See you tommarow!" Deidra called and he waved at her as she headed down the stairs. Kiba stood in the cobblestone courtyard under the light of the moon for a minute. He slowly headed down the stairs, in the direction of his house. As he walked down street after street, he saw very little people. He came into sight of the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. He turned and closed the door, locking it.

He walked into his room and got ready for bed, before slipping under the comforter. _Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day..._

The sound of the doorbell ringing over and over again woke him from sleep. Kiba sleepily got to his feet and walked down the hallway to the door. Opening it he saw Deidra standing there, a cookie in her hand. "Ahh!" she yelped and whipped around. "Go put some pants on why dont you!" she said, Kiba sighed.

"Fine, come in. Ill be back in a minute." he told her and headed back to his room, where he pulled on some jeans and a shirt along with his tennis shoes. He opened his door and walked out into the living room where Deidra was sitting on the couch. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked her and she stood up, an annoyed look on her face.

"I know you don't care but your always late! So today I made sure you got up on time." She told him and held out the cookie. "Eat this, we have to get going." Kiba took the cookie and followed her out of the door. He placed the cookie in his mouth and locked the door, chewing on the food. It was _good!_

"What did you put in this?" he asked her, Deidra glanced back at him with a smile.

"Lemon juice," she replied and continued on without another word.

"You thought about that mission?" he asked her after he had finished the cookie. Deidra nodded,

"Yeah, we're gonna head out to do it after school." she told him and they started making their way up the stairs to the school. They reached the top and arived in the classroom on time. They sat down in their seats and waited for the class to start. When the rest of the students came in and sat down in their seats, Stein began his lecture.

"All right class, today we're taking notes on souls." Stein told the class and everyone pulled out a piece of paper or a notebook. Deidra handed him a peice of paper and they started scribbling. The rest of their school day consisted on notes until the bell rang for school to end. Kiba followed Deidra out of the classroom and lead him out of the doors.

"Hey! Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Ryota asked as he cuaght up. Kiba stopped and faced him.

"Mission." he replied and Ryota sighed.

"Oh, see you some other time then?" he asked and Kiba nodded. He raced after Deidra and caught up with her as she headed down the stairs.

"Do you know where your going?" he asked the silver-haired girl and she nodded, looking very determined. She led him toward the side of the city that had sustained the most amount of damage when the great battle had taken place. Most of this part of the city had been abandoned and many of the buildings were still damaged. Deidra stopped and held out her hand.

"Ready?" she asked him and he smiled,

"Of course I am," he told his Meister and changed into a Scythe, "Are you?" he asked and Deidra nodded. She walked foreward cautiously and looked from side to side for any movement.

**Maka's POV**

Maka made her way toward the Death Room with Soul in tow behind her. They had heard that Kiba and Deidra were going on their first mission today, and she wanted to watch. She pushed the door open and headed inside, to her surprise Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Pattie were all inside. Her firends were facing the mirror along with Lord Death. the surface of the mirror was focused on Deidra holding Kiba in his Scythe form as they headed down the deserted street searching for the Kishin. They stepped up onto the platform and stood beside Tsubaki.

"Hi." Tsubaki greeted them with a smile, Maka smiled back.

"Hey." she murmured and turned her attention back to the mirror.

**Kiba's POV**

Deidra was still walking down the street slowly searching for any sign of their target. Suddenly a large red Kishin with blades for hands popped out of the rubble, looking at them with cold anger. Deidra stopped and went into a defensive position, grasping Kiba harder with both hands. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Whenever you are." he replied and Deidra smiled, sprinting foreward toward the Kishin. She slashed out at the creature, but it blocked her attack. Unfortunatly for the Kishin, what Deidra lacked in speed, she made up for it in strength. Kiba's blade easily sliced through the Kishin's hand. It roared in agony and shrank away from them for a moment. With its other hand the Kishin quickly swipped at Deidra. She wasn't fast enough to dodge so instead she brought Kiba up to block.

She jumped back out of the creature's range. "You ok?" Kiba asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied and leaped into the air, now only holding on to him with one hand. She grabbed the bar of a sign and launched herself into a backflip, pushing Kiba's blade into the creatures back as she neered. The Kishin let out one last wail and dissovled, leaving only it's soul. Deidra landed on her feet and looked with triumph at the red soul that floated before her. Kiba transformed and grasped it in his hand. He had never eaten a soul before, but he suppressed his uneasiness and ate it. It didn't really taste like anything, he turned toward Deidra, smiling.

"Good Job!" he congratulated her and she bounced up and down at his praise.

"That was great wasnt it!?" she said with joy. Kiba nodded at her.

"It sure was. Wanna go get something to eat to celebrate?" he asked her and she nodded. He lead them back to the main part of the city, heading inside a cafe to eat.

**Maka's POV**

Maka watched as Kiba ate the soul. _That was fast.._ she smiled. Lord Death looked exceptionally pleased. _He must be happy that Kiba's moved on.._

**Kiba's POV**

He ate dinner with Deidra and payed for the bill. His Meister seemed extremely happy, and he couldn't blame her. Any one would be happy to succesfully complete their first mission. As they parted ways and headed to their own homes he couldn't help but feel proud of her. He entered the house and locked the door. He took a shower, then got ready for bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kiba opened his eyes to almost pitch darkness, for a minute he was confused then he saw faint silver light shine ahead of him. The light began to grow brighter until he could finnaly make out what was approaching him. A silver, almost transparent bear was aproaching him. He didn't try to move, but instead waited for the creature to reach him. It stopped and looked up at him with glowing eyes.

_Beware..._

The words seemed to enter his head, and he wasn't sure who had spoken them. Kiba was about to ask when he was pulled from the dream, the doorbell was ringning continuously. It was morning, he got out of his bed and pulled on some clothes, he pushed the dream to the back of his mind. He was sure there was nothing to worry about.

**Done, hope you liked it, sorry for the time lapse, I really don't feel like writing hours of school and other things, I'm just that lazy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_Yes, I do._

_Then what will you give up?_

_I do not know._

_Take your time._

_I will, but I'll still help them out while I'm here._

_And how are you going to do that?_

_I've already done it, you know already._

_I see, take your time my dear._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Three weeks had passed since they had defeated their first kishin. Deidra had made a habit of coming over every morning, ringing the doorbell to wake him up, and giving him one of her cookies. He had had the same dream of the silver bear with the message _'beware'_ the whole time. But he still didn't think anything of it, nothing had happened.

Kiba opened his eyes and groaned, it was still dark outside but he felt horrible. His whole body felt weak and his stomach twisted and churned. He quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom, throwing the contents of his stomach up into the toilet. He wiped away the vomit and stumbled back into his room, where he fell upon the bed, no energy to stand.

He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep but the churning in his stomach wouldn't stop, Kiba lay there with his eyes closed for hours, until the familiar ring of the of the doorbell sounded. He didn't think standing was a good idea at the moment, so he groggily took his phone off of the desk next to his bed and dialed Deidra's number.

She picked up after the second ring and the doorbell ceased. "Kiba?"

"I'm not going today," he mumbled into the phone.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She sounded worried.

"I'm sick, don't worry I'll be fine." He replied.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No, just go to school." He replied and she said bye. He set his phone back on the desk and turned over on to his side. He closed his eyes, desperate to fall asleep and numb the pain in his stomach a bit. Thankfully he slipped in to sleep and opened his eyes to darkness. Silver light shown ahead and he knew what was coming. The bear approached him and looked up at him with its glowing eyes.

_I warned you..._

It growled at him and he tilted his head.

_Who are you?_

The creature didn't have time to answer as he woke up, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw up again. He got to his feet and flushed the toilet, stumbling back into his room he crawled back in bed. His stomach felt worse, _where did this come from? He had felt completely fine yesterday._

**Maka's POV**

Maka sat down in her seat, Kiba wasn't there. Deidra walked in and sat down in her seat. She turned toward the silver-haired girl. "Where's Kiba?" She asked and Deidra glanced over at her.

"He's sick." She replied and pulled out her notes. Maka went to pull out her notes as well, _I hope he's ok..._

**Kiba's POV**

He lay in his bed for the rest of the day, occasionally getting up to throw up more. When the sun began to set he managed to fall back asleep, the bear stood facing him.

_You damn fool..._

The bear showed its teeth and he backed up. He wanted to run, afraid that the creature was going to attack him, but somehow he knew it wouldn't.

_Think about it.._

That was the last thing he heard as he felt a hand gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Deidra looking down at him with worry. _How did she get in the house?_

"Kiba," she murmured and pressed her hand to his forehead. "Your burning up, what's wrong?" She asked quietly but he didn't have the strength to answer. She gave him a worried expression and left the room. After a few moments she came back with a glass of water and helped him sit up.

"You need to drink something." She murmured as she brought the glass up to his lips. He took small sips reluctantly and lay back down, closing his eyes again. He heard Deidra leave the room before his mind went black.

_Think... Think!_

Kiba opened his eyes into darkness. He felt much worse after Deidra made him drink that water. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. _Damn I really feel like shit..._ He closed his eyes again, even keeping them open was hard. The room was silent, the only thing to be heard was his own breathing...He could no longer fight the blackness that began to cover his mind.

He was in the dark room again, the bear stood before him.

_Only this time..._

The words floated through the air, though no one had spoken them. The bear lifted itself up onto its hind legs so it towered over him. It's muzzle leaned down and placed itself on his forehead. He felt strength flow into him and he awakened.

To his surprise he no longer felt sick, but strong and healthy. He sat up and looked at the time on his phone, there was an hour before school started. He got out of bed and went to take a shower, silently thanking the bear from his dream for healing him.

After he was done he pulled on some clothes and ate some food. He heard the front door open and glanced behind him to see Deidra coming in.

When the purple eyes rested on him they looked surprised, and there seemed to be a bit of anger in them for a moment but it was gone so quickly he wasn't sure. "Kiba!" Deidra said happily and trotted over to him.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked and she gave him a concerned look.

"Four days, you were really sick. How do you feel?" She asked.

"Amazing." He replied and slipped past he on his way to the door. "Let's get going." He told her and she followed him. When they reached the school he was almost knocked over by someone who wrapped their arms around him.

"Uhh..." He said in confusion and they let him go, it was Maka.

"Are you ok? We heard you were sick." She said in a worried tone and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine." He replied and the honey-blonde girl looked relieved. She gave him a wide smile, and the rest of his friends came up behind her.

"Long time no see." Ryota old him and gave him a small smile. He glanced over at Deidra and noticed she looked a bit angry.

"Something wrong?" He asked his Meister and she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"No." She replied evenly.

**Going back over this chapter to proof-read, I realize its not one of my better chapters... oh well. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for such a short chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_That was risky._

_I don't care._

_Very well, do you have an answer yet?_

_No, I'm still thinking._

_Take your time._

_I think I will only need a little more.._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

A month and a half had passed since he had been healed by the bear when he had become ill. The creature was still visiting him in his dreams with its usual _'beware'_ warning. But he never really paid attention to the warning, there was no immediate threat he could think of, most of the world was at peace.

Kiba followed Deidra down the street, they were on their way toward the school. As they climbed the stairs they bumped into Ryota and Sumiko, as they also made their way toward the school. But it was Saturday, "What are you guys doing?" Kiba asked as they caught up.

Ryota looked over his shoulder and gave him a smile, the pair waited for them to catch up. "On our way to see Lord Death for a mission." He replied.

"Huh, us too!" Deidra replied and hooked arms with a very nervous looking Sumiko. "Maybe we're going on the same mission?!" Deidra said happily and Sumiko gave her a nervous smile. Kiba walked at Ryota's shoulder as the group headed inside the school toward their destination. When they stepped up onto the platform together Lord Death turned around and bounced up and down.

"Good! Good, your all here!" He said happily and they all said 'hi'. He looked over all them and continued speaking in his usual goofy voice. "I have a mission for all of you, your assignment is to go to Dallas and hunt down two Kishin that are there. Your plane leaves at 10:00 today, that gives you about three hours to get ready." Lord Death explained and they all nodded.

"Sounds great!" Deidra said excitedly and Kiba smiled at her. _She's always happy about missions.._ Lord Death gave her an amused look and looked at Kiba. For a minute they held each others gaze without moving before the shinigami continued.

"I'm glad to hear that. Good luck to all of you." He told them as they turned away, heading out of the room. As soon as they left the school Ryota stopped and faced them.

"Guess we'll see you guys in three hours?" Ryota asked and Kiba nodded.

"See ya then." He replied and watched Ryota and Sumiko walk away. He glanced over at Deidra and noticed she was having a hard time keeping still, a wide smile spread across her face. "Are you really _that_ excited?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course I am!" She replied and sprinted off, "see you!" She called behind her as she disappeared out of sight. After a moment he headed toward his own house to pack for the trip. _This should be interesting..._ He thought at how excited Deidra seemed to be. And Ryota and Sumiko were going with them, for a minute he wondered why Lord Death had chosen them to go along. _Maybe I'll find out later..._

**Might not post for a few days... I'm really not in the mood and the two chapters I posted today, I think they aren't very good... Forgive me if I don't post in awhile! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**After awhile... I have Finally posted! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_What is this place?_

_It is called the Unknown._

_Why?_

_Because no one knows where it is, or where it came from._

_Do you?_

_Yes._

_Then tell me._

_The location is never exact, but I know who created it._

_Who then?_

_It was me._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba rolled his suitcase along behind him as he made his way to the airport. When he arrived he met up with Deidra and got their tickets and baggage checked, before walking toward the gate they were assigned. When they arrived at gate 4D they spotted Ryota and Sumiko sitting in the waiting area. They sat down in the chairs opposite the two as they waited for the plane to begin to board.

"So, are you guys looking foreword to going to Dallas?" Kiba asked him and Ryota glanced at him.

"Sure." He mumbled, he didn't seem very happy at all.

"You don't sound so sure." Kiba told him. Ryota dropped his gaze and sighed.

"I can't say I'm excited." He mumbled looking back up at him. "It's a mission, you know how I feel about fighting." Ryota explained and Deidra gave him a smile.

"Fine, don't fight. Kiba and I can take care of both Kishin by ourselves!" Deidra told him and Kiba glanced over at her. She seemed confident, but confidence can sometimes get people killed. Ryota gave her glare and said nothing more.

"Gate 4D now boarding." The cool voice on the intercom spoke and the group got to their feet. Ryota and Sumiko lead the way onto the plane as they followed. The handed in their tickets and took their seats. Deidra sat next to him while Sumiko and Ryota sat together in the row beside them.

Deidra turned to him, smiling. "So, how tough do you think those Kishin are?" She asked him and he gave her a small smile.

"Not to tough I hope, as long as you remember what you learned you'll be fine." He replied and Deidra nodded.

"What was first mission Lord Death gave you and... Okami?" She asked pausing a bit to remember his old Weapon partners name.

"Mexico, we went with Kid, Black*Star, Maka and all of their partners." Kiba explained and Deidra's eyes widened.

"How did it go?" She asked. Kiba looked out the window for a moment before answering.

"Ok, a little rough in some parts, but everybody got out alive." He replied and Deidra nodded, sitting back in her seat.

"Have you ever faced a witch?" Deidra asked and he looked led into her questioning purple eyes. He noticed that although Ryota wasn't looking their way, but he seemed to be listening all the same.

"Quite a few actually. About 6 I think." He murmured, Deidra's eyes grew even wider.

"Wow... Who was the first one?" She asked. He felt a pang of uneasiness when he thought about the witch Frea, even though she was already dead. The thought of her brought memories back of when Okami had been stepped in front of him, and when she was found almost lifeless after Zaava was released from her soul.

"Her name was Frea." He replied.

"Did you guys defeat her?"

"The first time she almost killed us. The second time she almost killed Okami. About a year after that Okami killed her."

"All by herself?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"I wish I could have met her! She sounds great!" Deidra sighed and looked away as the plane began to lift into the air. _She would have liked you..._ He thought and looked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_You created this place?_

_Yes._

_Why?_

_I created it to keep all of those who are truly wicked from entering the world again._

_So you leave and keep filling it up?_

_No, a flaw in my plan actually, I can't leave._

_Then why can I?_

_Your different._

* * *

Kiba, Deidra, Ryota and Sumiko made their way out of the hotel, after they had checked in and unpacked their bags. The sun shone brightly in the sky and the heat beat down on them. Suddenly Kiba wasn't so sure wearing a black shirt today had been a good idea. Deidra was leading the group with her arm hooked with Sumiko's. Kiba noticed that the black-haired girl looked a bit exasperated.

He didn't even try to listen to the one-sided conversation Deidra was having. Instead he began looking around from side to side, trying to see if there was anything unusual. When he found nothing he sighed quietly,_ if only I had your soul perception ability Okami..._ But he didn't and he would just have to make do without it.

"Any idea where you want to start looking?" Ryota's voice snapped him out if his thoughts. Kiba glanced over and noticed that his friend looked very unhappy.

"No." He said quietly. "Tell me, if you hate fighting so much, why did you join the DWMA?" He asked and the boy looked at him with his bright blue eyes.

"I was hoping I could help people come to an understanding without violence." He answered. Ryota stopped and looked up and down the streets. "Why don't we start with this." He said and called out to Deidra and Sumiko. His black-haired partner gave him a knowing look and Ryota gave her a small nod.

Sumiko gingerly unhooked her arm with Deidra's and closed her eyes. Kiba opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but shut it again. After a few moments Sumiko's eyes opened, the young girl turned slightly to the left and held up a pointed finger.

"That's the way we go then." Ryota said and lead the way in the direction his partner had pointed. Deidra gave them a confused look before she followed Kiba after the others.

"What just happened?" The silver-haired girl asked Kiba quietly.

"My guess, Sumiko used Soul Perception to lock on to the Kishin eggs." He replied and Deidra gave him an understanding nod after a moments hesitation. The blonde boy and black-haired girl lead the way, weaving in and out of the crowd toward their destination. After a few minutes spent walking the came upon a sort of town square.

A few people littered the side-walks, about a dozen police were stationed around a closed off building, where a few people were watching curiously. Sumiko tugged on her Meister's shirt, pointing toward the commotion. The small group of friends slowly made their way toward the police line and looked over the area slowly.

Besides the outrageous amount of police, with their flashing siren lights and radio's going off, nothing seemed wrong. They stood just behind the yellow police tape, Ryota managed to get the attention of a very young and nervous looking officer.

"Hey, what's going on?" The blonde boy asked.

"Uh... Two-monsters- are inside that building." The officer replied and Ryota let his blue gaze sweep over the building. Kiba walked closed to stand at his shoulder.

"So how we going to handle this?" He asked.

"I highly doubt that these police are gonna let us in there, we might just need to sneak in." He started and glanced over his shoulder at the few people that stood in the square. "It would be a lot easier to avoid citizens getting hurt if they weren't here." He commented and straightened up.

"Oh well, might as well get this over with." He sighed and lead the small group around the tape toward the back of the building. There were a few police at the back, but not as much as the front. Ryota glanced back at his companions, giving them a small nod.

Kiba understood the small gesture and transformed, landing in Deidra's hands. Sumiko began to glow, and landed in her Mesiter's hands as a crossbow. Kiba smiled a little, Lord Death sent them so there could be close-range _and_ long-range weapons. Ryota quickly and silently led the way toward the wall of the house after ducking under the tape. Deidra followed him with surprising silence, easily following the older boy as the jumped through a broken window.

Once they were inside, and safe from being seen by the police, he noticed Ryota was carefully looking around the house. It seemed to have been abandoned some time ago with a thick layer of dust and grimy windows. They stood in a high roofed entrance room, a dirty white staircase leading to upper level rooms.

A low growl drifted around the room and Kiba felt Deidra's hands tighten around his handle. Two pale yellow smooth creatures walking on all fours came slinking into the room, their dark beady eyes glinting. Ryota lifted Sumiko higher and took his aim, Deidra moved into posture, preparing to leap foreword.

"Unfortunately," Ryota sighed, without taking his eyes off the creatures. "I have a feeling, this isn't gonna be easy."

**Posted, after, like, forever! Sorry, haven't been in the mood.**  
**Pleas forgive me :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_All of your answers are just spinning in circles, can't you be straight foreword?_

_No, nothing is straight foreword when it concerns you._

_Thanks for the help..._

_I'm sorry my dear, perhaps contemplation will help you obtain the knowledge you seek._

_Contemplation? Like meditation?_

_Exactly._

_Can't say I'm a big fan of 'meditation'._

_Hmm, that's not surprising._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

_Not gonna be easy? That's a real way to motivate us..._ He thought with an inward sigh. Ryota was a pretty straight foreword guy, but that wasn't always a good thing. The creatures leapt foreword at the students, teeth and claws glinting in the half light. Ryota immediately leapt away to balance on the railing at the top of the staircase.

Deidra on the other hand, held her ground. She raised him up to defend as one of the creatures slashed out. Normally he wouldn't have thought anything of it, but as soon as the black claws made contact, searing pain swept through him. He let out a gasp of pain, but Deidra didn't seem to hear it. She slowly began backing away, blocking herself with him each time the Kishin slashed out. Every hit sent more pain through him, until he felt his body weaken.

"Deidra.." He gasped out, she still didn't hear him above the snarls the Kishin was letting out. "Deidra!" He screamed, managing to earn her attention. She leapt back a few feet and looked down at his reflection.

"Problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't block with me anymore, it hurts, a lot." He replied giving her an irritated look, wincing every once in awhile. She gave him and innocent expression.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She replied, Kiba shook his head, strength began to flow into him and the pain started subsiding.

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota expertly glanced on the rail, taking aim at the creature once more. One of the Kishin went after him while the other went after Kiba and Deidra. A wavelength arrow appeared and he shot it at the creature as it pounced. The arrow hit just above its shoulder, chasing it to fall back to the floor ungracefully. While the Kishin recovered itself Ryota stole a look at his friends.

Deidra was backing away, blocking each slice with Kiba. For a minute it seemed regular, before he noticed the slices were scratching Kiba in his Weapon form, something that usually didn't happen. _The Kishin's claws must be strong... Kiba must be in a lot of pain_. He assumed after a moment or two, Deidra would realize blocking was hurting her Weapon, and stop. But she didn't, suspicion filled him up as he noticed... She was _smiling!_ But it wasn't a normal smile, it was one that someone would have if... They were enjoying seeing others _suffer..._

_Something's not right..._ The smile vanished as Deidra leaped out of the Kishin's reach. _I'm going to have to keep an eye on her..._ He decided.

"Ryota!" Sumiko's small call brought him back to the matter at hand. The Kishin was getting ready to spring, despite the arrow that stuck out of its shoulder.

**Kiba's POV**

The pain was slowly starting to ease, Deidra was gazing intently at the creature that was stalking around them in a circle. The Kishin charged toward them, Diedra tensed, waiting for the Kishin to get closer. _She's not going to block again is she?_ To his releif, Deidra didn't block with him. Instead she placed the end of his handle on the ground, vaulting over the Kishin. For a minute, Kiba was surprised. They had never used that move before, and he could clearly remember Okami doing the _exact_ same thing.

Deidra did a front flip in the air before landing neatly on her feet. The Kishin skidded to a halt and she grasped him in one hand, spinning, slicing the body of the Kishin in two.

The red soul was all that remained, Kiba changed back into his human form and grabbed the soul, before falling back to sit on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder, Ryota had finished his Kishin off too. Sumiko ate the soul quickly and clung to her Meister's arm as they approached. Ryota gave him a worried look.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Kiba gave him a small smile, and nodded.

"I have to admit, the Kishin's claws hurt, but I'll be fine." He replied and ate his own soul before getting to his feet. He saw Deidra out of the corner if his eye, she had a look of utter rage on her face. But as soon as he turned toward her it vanished into a wide smile, her peppy attitude resurfacing.

"That's was great!" She exclaimed and he gave her small smile after a moments hesitation. _Wonder why she looked so mad...?_ He shrugged it off and noticed that Ryota was looking at his Meister with a neutral expression, but his eyes burned with suspicion._ Ok... Everyone's acting weird._

"So how about we spend the rest of the day here and catch the next plane back to Death City tomorrow?" Kiba suggested. His companions nodded their agreement, as they stealthily made their way out of the house. Slipping unseen under the tape again they headed back out to the main square. Suddenly he noticed that the two moon symbol with star in the middle was traced beside the door of the house. _That's strange..._

Kiba dropped back for a moment and got the attention of the young officer again. "I wouldn't worry about those 'monsters' anymore." He said and walked away before any questions could be asked. He caught up with his friends,

"How about some food?"

"Sure, after that, I'm hungry!" Deidra exclaimed.

_Soooooo... I have nothing to say :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_You sound sure of that._

_I know you a lot more than you think I do._

_And that would be because?_

_I've been watching you all this time._

_No offense, that just sounds creepy._

_Hmhm, I assure you it was only with good intentions._

_Uh huh... So this power surrender thing, how much do I have to give up._

_I can't be exact, just tell me what you're willing to give up, and I'll be the judge of whether or not that's enough._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

The small group of friends stepped up onto the platform in the Death room in unison. Lord Death turned away from his mirror to face them. "Soo? How'd it go?" He asked them in his usual goofy voice. Kiba gave him a small smile,

"Fine, both Kishin are taken care of." He replied, Lord Death clapped his hands in happiness.

"Great! And I assume there was no severe injuries?" The shinigami asked. Kiba noticed that Deidra glanced at him for a moment before looking away.

"We're all fine." He replied, Lord Death nodded happily at the good report.

"Good, that was all I had for you to do, you can go now." He told them and the small group left the room in silence. They headed toward the front of the school, and Ryota stopped to face them as they needed the entrance.

"We're gonna head home and relax, see you guys later." Ryota told them and Kiba nodded, beginning to lead Deidra away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ryota give Deidra a suspicious look when she wasn't looking. _Why is everyone being so weird?_ They walked down the stairs and went separate ways at the bottom.

"See ya, Kiba!" Deidra called after him as she disappeared around a corner. Kiba looked around at his surroundings, the symbol of the two moons with the star in the middle was drawn on the side of a few buildings. His thoughts flashed back to the same symbol on the building in Dallas and Deidra's ring.

_If only I could figure out what it means..._ He shrugged and headed back to his house. Slipping inside the door he headed away into the kitchen. Pulling open the pantry door he pulled out a bag of chips and placed some on a paper plate. Replacing the bag back in the pantry he took his plate into the living room, sitting down on the bark blue couch.

Kiba turned on the t.v. And flipped through the channels, deciding on the one with a movie showing on it. He sat watched the screen with very little interest, munching on his chips until the plate was empty. He pulled out his phone to check the time. 6:45, he sighed and got up to throw away the plate.

He stood in the kitchen for awhile, his mind drifting away to distant places and thoughts. He glanced over at the stove and smiled a little. He could remember clearly when Okami had stood there, cooking food and singing quietly to herself. The one thing he had never managed to ask his old Weapon partner before she died, was what she had been doing, the 20 years before she came back to the Acadamy when he enrolled.

"Wish I had gotten the chance to ask.." He murmured and left the kitchen, walking quietly down the hallway to his room. He stepped inside and shut the door, the curtains were closed an the room was dim, and growing darker in the fading light from outside. He walked over and sat in the chair beside his computer, tapping the spacebar to turn it on. He waited patiently for the screen to turn on and typed in his password.

Clicking on the Internet icon the window popped up and he typed in the search engine, "two moons and star symbol'. The page began to load, images of buildings with the symbol popped up, but for all his searching he didn't find a single thing that would tell him what it meant. The clock on the tool bar now read 9:23. He sighed and turned the computer off, before getting in bed and falling asleep.

The bear padded up to him, gazing intently with its silver glowing eyes.

_Idiot..._

It growled and he tilted his head, "Why are you visiting me all the time?" He asked.

_Try not to get killed.._

The dream faded, Kiba opened his eyes to dim light. It was close to the time for Deidra to ring the doorbell, and sure enough, a few moments later the familiar ring sounded throughout the house. He got out of his bed and sat on the edge. _Try not to get killed..._ That didn't sound good.

But he just shrugged it off, it was time to get ready for school, not worry about some bear's words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

_Ok._

_You seem worried._

_I am._

_Sending that spirit is all you can do until you make up your mind._

_I know, I'm just hoping he'll begin to understand._

_All you can do is hope._

_Unfortunately, your right._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Weeks passed, no missions, but Deidra had seemed to become increasingly irritated, he didn't even know why. But it wasn't just her, Ryota had become surprisingly cold toward his new Meister, for reasons unknown to him.

But to say nothing happened during this time was a lie. To be honest, Kiba had seemed to have a lot of Bad Luck. First it was almost getting run over by an out of control truck, more Kishin attacks, and the worst, was walking into a store only for it to explode. He had managed to get away from all of these situations relatively ok, the explosion had managed to give him a few burns, that healed within a few hours.

The explosion was a complete mystery, no one was inside but him at the time if that was even possible, and was said to have been caused by an element unknown. The two moon and star symbols had become more frequently seen around the city, though no one knew who put them there.

Kiba walked alone down the streets toward the school. The city seemed fairly busy, judging by the amount of people he had to dodge around. He glanced up at the sun, _I am gonna be late..._ He thought and quickened his pace a little. When the dirty and cracked side-walk that led toward the trees appeared he jumped out of the crowd, quickly making his way down the path. When he arrived Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Deidra, Black*Star, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patti, Ryota and Sumiko were all there, conversing with one another, but he noticed Crona stood to one side by herself.

When he arrived Deidra noticed him and walked over with an I rested look on her face. "Your late." She growled and he shrugged.

"Sorry, have you seen how busy the streets are?" He asked and she gave him a little huff before turning away.

"Now that everyone's here, we can get started." Kid said and all eyes turned to him. "Today we will be pairing up to participate in battles. Word of warning, we don't want anyone hurt, and the fight stays in the trees, try not to destroy everything." The reaper said and cast a meaningful look at Black*Star who didn't seem to notice the sign.

"So whose fighting who?" Maka asked.

"You and Soul are fighting Ryota and Sumiko." Kid replied and turned to the rest of the group.

"Crona will be fighting Kiba and Deidra. While I'll be fighting Black*Star." Kid finished as everyone split up and spread out. Deidra lead him over into the trees a bit more to give the rest of the people some room while Crona followed them slowly.

After the silver-haired girl was sure they had gone far enough she held out her hand. Kiba changed and she grasped him in a defensive position while Crona stood across from her, Ragnorock appeared in the pink-haired girls hand.

"I'm not sure I know how to deal with this situation." Crona said in a worried tone, raising her sword in front of her. Deidra gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Crona, its only practice." The silver-haired girl told the demon sword. Crona looked unconvinced but Deidra ignored that. His Meister rushed forward with him in hand, Crona gave them a worried look and stepped back a pace, unsure of what she should do. Deidra took her opponents hesitation and swung him out in front of her.

Crona brought Rangorock up to block the slash, for a minute their blades pressed against one another before Deidra leaped back a few paces. Deidra ran towards the nearest tree, running up the trunk, then balancing on a limb. The silver-haired Meister jumped from limb to limb, until she was on the branch above Crona's head. She held him loosely in one hand and grabbed the limb with the other, swinging down toward Crona. Deidra swiped at her and Crona stumbled backward out of reach just in time.

"Now your climbing trees? I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona said.

"Just shut up and attack already Crona!" That was Ragnorock's voice. Crona swung out at Deidra, just missing her head by a few inches as she let go of the tree. Deidra crouched down and swung him out toward Crona. The pink haired girl blocked the attack and Deidra swung out again. Deidra kept advancing on Crona, as the girl continued to block each slash.

This continued on for a few more minutes until Deidra decided to stop, holding her hand out to Crona. "Good fight." She said and Crona nervously grabbed her hand. Deidra tightened her grip and pulled Crona forward, then pushed her to the ground, twisting her arm around and pinning her. Deidra had a triumphant look on her face. "I can't believe you fell for that!" The silver-haired girl exclaimed.

"Damn you!" That was Ragnorock's voice, Crona's black blood shot out of her in spikes. Deidra just managed to jump off, a needle gave her a small cut on her arm.

"That's not fair." Deidra growled.

"Tricking Crona like that wasn't fair either." Kiba pointed out and she glared down at his reflection. He raised his arms in surrender. "Just saying." Deidra straightened up and watched calmly as Crona got to her feet.

Deidra grasped him harder and tensed, waiting for Crona to make a move. Crona looked at her with worry but didn't try to make any move on the younger Meister. So instead Deidra charged at Crona, swinging out at her with accuracy, Crona managed to block most of the attacks, until Deidra swung out faster and caught Crona, sending her to the ground.

"I- I give up!" Crona groaned, her sword disappearing. Ragnorock appeared out of her back and hit her on top of the head.

"Damn it Crona, how did I get stuck with you as a Meister?!" The black creature complained. Kiba changed and walked over to the pink-haired girl. Holding out his hand he gave her a small smile.

" Good try Crona." He said and she nervously took his hand so he could help her to her feet. Crona gave him a frown,

"Thanks..." She muttered. The pair of people walked back to where their other friends would be practicing. When they arrived, they stopped to stare wide eyed at the mass destruction. Black*Star and Kid were facing each other, fury in their gazes. _So much for trying not to destroy everything..._ Maka, Soul, Sumiko, and Ryota skirted around the perimeter of the battle toward them.

"Who won?" Maka asked. Kiba glanced over at the pig-tailed girl.

"We did." He replied and Maka gave him a little smile before she went over to Crona.

"What happened your arm?" Soul asked, he was directing his question at Deidra. Kiba looked over, the scratch on her arm had sent a thin trickle of blood down it.

"Bloody Needle, don't worry, it's not bad." Deidra replied and Soul glanced over at Crona before turning his attention to the fight between the assassin and reaper.

As more time passed, the worse the destruction got. _This can't go on forever..._ He sighed and looked over the area. But the fighting continued, neither Kid or Black*Star seemed willing to quit. The sun started sinking behind the trees.

"Jeez, they've been going at it for hours." Soul grumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets. Kiba sighed for perhaps the fiftieth time. Suddenly he had an idea, without a word he walked out onto the battle field and planted himself in the middle of the two Meisters that were charging at each other. Lifting his arms up in either direction he focused.

"Lunar shield." He muttered and his wavelength shot out of his hands in front of the two battlers. They didn't have time to stop and ran face first into the shield, falling back. Kiba let the shield drop and he glanced at both of them.

"You've been fighting the entire day, in the process you completely forgot about the 'not destroying the area' part of the training." Kiba told both of the Meisters as they sat up and let their Weapons change back into their human forms. Kid glanced around the destruction before muttering something under his breath Kiba didn't catch.

Black*Star got to his feet and glared down at the reaper. "This isn't over." He growled.

"We will finish this fight another time." Kid answered and got to his own feet, wiping dust off his suit. The rest of their friends came out to meet them before heading away to their homes. Kiba walked inside and took a shower, ate some food, then slipped into bed.

_Come on..._

The bear stood before him once more.

_Get it through your thick head..._

"What? Get what through my head? Why are you always bothering me?" He asked but the bear shook its head and darkness swallowed everything up.

**Chapters...chapters... word of warning, there will be no chapters tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday, I will be busy working at the Irish Celtic games :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_I am going to kill him..._

_That would defeat the purpose, would it not?_

_Yeah, I guess your right..._

_Have you decided?_

_No, it's sort of a hard decision._

_I doesn't have to be._

_What do you mean?_

_Just think about it my dear._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba headed out of the front door, it had been about a week since the training session with all of his friends. As he opened the door he noticed that same grey tail of the large dog that had been hanging around for the past few days. He knew it was starving, but it would never come close. Abandoning what he was planning to do he sat down in the doorway and waited silently and patiently for the day to reappear.

After a few minutes, the dog slowly reappeared and noticed him sitting there. For a minute it looked as if it wanted to run, but it held its ground. Kiba sat silently, locking gazes with the dark eyes of the dog until slowly, but surely, it began to edge it's way toward him. When the dog was in arms reach he slowly extended his arms toward it. The dog bared its teeth and he stopped, the dog watched him suspiciously before it gingerly sniffed his hand.

Kiba ran a finger down its head before slowly getting up and petting it gently, the dog began to relax and he looked for a collar, or identification of any sort. When he found none he looked it over, it was the largest dog he had ever seen, its back reaching his waist and its ears were sharp and tail and fur thick. It was the color of ash, and most of its ribs stuck out.

He turned away and jerked his head at the open door, "Come on, you've gotta be hungry." He murmured and stepped inside, the dog hesitated for a moment before stepping in. Kiba headed away into the kitchen and opened the fridge, _no dog kibble..._ So instead he pulled out a piece of raw meat and placed it on a paper plate, on the floor.

He stepped away and leaned against the counter as the dog approached the meat and started gnawing on the food. Kiba waited patiently for the dog to finish and when it was done he approached it slowly, stretching out his hand to stroke its head. This time the dog didn't flinch of grow nervous but stood there silently.

Kiba looked the dog up and down, the house had started to seem lonely with Okami gone... "Would you like to stay here with me?" He murmured and the dog looked up at him with its dark eyes. He smiled a little and walked away down the hall-way, the dog following. He headed into the bathroom and plugged the drain, turning the warm water on.

"If your going to stay you need a bath.." He murmured to the dog and closed the door. Once the bath was filled he turned the faucet off and glanced at the ash colored creature beside him. He had had a few dogs back home, and knew from experience they didn't usually like baths.

"Now am I going to have to fight with you, or will you just get in?" He asked the dog, the intelligent eyes looked up at him and to his utter astonishment the dog walked over to the bath and slipped inside with a small huff. _What the-?_

He shrugged it off and walked over, beginning to rub some shampoo into the course, matted and clumped fur. Bits of trash and the dirt in the dogs fur rinsed off and the dog slipped out of the tub once he was clean. The dog shook out his fur; sending water all over Kiba and the bathroom. Kiba glared at the dog and it just looked back at him with it's intelligent gaze.

Kiba took a towel and rubbed the rest of the water out before smoothing the thick fur back down. The dog just patiently waited for him to finish and followed at his side as he left the room. The fur shown in the sunlight that filtered through the windows, casting the dogs large shadow across the hard-wood floors. Kiba paused beside the front door.

"Do you do collars?" He asked it, even though he didn't expect an answer. He sighed and opened the door, the dog followed. "You gotta stay here." He told it, trying to herd it back inside. The dog jumped around him and looked up at him with calm determination. Kiba turned and sighed, "fine..." He muttered and headed away, the dog stayed close, walking by his side.

Kiba stopped outside the store and turned to the dog. "I let you follow me, now you have to stay right here. You can't come in the store." He told the dog and it sat down, looking up at him. He turned away into the store, casting glances over his shoulder to make sure the dog stayed.

He headed away to the pet isle and browsed over the collars. He picked up a chain collar and leash and a bag of kibble before checking out. He headed back outside of the store and set down the kibble beside the waiting dog. Lifting up the collar he placed the chain around its neck and went to strap the leash to it, the dog moved away. He went to hook the leash on again, and the dog moved away once more.

"No leash?" He asked, the dog just looked at him for a moment before heading over to sniff at the bag of kibble. The dog growled at the scent and Kiba tilted his head. "No kibble?" He asked and the dog met his gaze, he seemed to be saying 'no'. "Then what on earth will you eat?" He asked then sighed. "Raw meat..." He muttered. He picked up the bag of kibble and placed it against the building outside then folded up the leash and placed it in his pocket before heading back inside the store.

Kiba quickly picked up enough raw meat for at least a week and paid for it before heading back to his house with the dog following. He headed inside his house and placed the meat in the fridge, throwing the dog another piece. Standing quietly in the kitchen waiting for the dog to finish, he pulled out his phone. There were about 20 different voicemails on the screen. _Oh crap... I completely forgot about meeting Deidra for training..._

He quickly texted her, 'Sorry, something came up.' And placed it back in his pocket. The dog had finished its meat and was looking up at him. He knew it was 7:43 pm because he had seen the time on his phone. He headed away with the dog and settled down in the chair by his computer in his room.

He started absent-mindedly browsing the Internet, the dog sat down beside the desk and watched him the entire time. When he looked back at the clock it was 9:10, so he got up and changed into his sleepwear before getting into bed. The dog walked over and lay down beside the bed, "I guess I should probably give you a name..." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

"How about... Wolf."

**Thought I needed to give Kiba a friend around the house. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_Any advice you want to give me before I make up my mind?_

_None that I can think of._

_Come on, there's gotta be something._

_I'm sorry, I have nothing to tell you._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

A week had passed since Kiba had found Wolf, the dog had filled out and none of its ribs were showing any longer. Today they were both walking toward the school, Lord Death had wanted to see Kiba about a mission. Deidra was to be meeting them at the school before they headed up to the Death Room. Despite all his efforts Wolf wouldn't let him leave without him, so he had eventually given up. Kiba climbed the steps with Wolf keeping pace until they reached the top

Deidra was leaning against the doors of the school with her arms crossed over her chest. When she saw them approach she uncrossed them and walked forward, glancing at Wolf for a moment before looking at him.

"Why did you bring him?" She asked and Kiba heard a small growl come from his dog. He had noticed that neither of them really liked each other, though he wasn't sure why.

"I can't get him to stay at home when I leave, you know that." He replied and she sighed,

"Fine, lets just go see what Lord Death wants." She muttered and turned leading the way into the school and up to the Death Room. Before they entered Kiba told Wolf to stay, and the dog obliged, sitting down outside the door. The Weapon and Meister entered the room together, walking under the archways and stepping up onto the platform. The shinigami turned to them.

"Hey, how are you both?" He asked.

"Fine," the both answered. Lord Death paused for a moment before continuing.

"There is a Kishin egg in Russia I need you two to take are of." Lord Death explained, "I already booked a plane for you, it leaves tomorrow at 3:00pm. This is a high level assignment, so be careful." Lord Death finished and they both nodded. They left the room and Wolf followed them out of the school.

"I can't believe Lord Death is giving us a high-level assignment." Deidra murmured and he glanced down at her.

"Not scared are you?" He asked,

"Of course not!" She replied without hesitation, and looked up at him with her dark purple eyes. She seemed determined and he felt pride swell up inside of him for her courage, he smiled.

"Didn't think so."

**Last chapter for a few days guys :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_It's going to happen soon isn't it?_

_Yes._

_How soon?_

_You don't have long if you want to prevent it._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Wolf padded at his side as Kiba made his way back home after speaking with Lord Death, the sun had already fully sunk in the sky. His hands were placed in his pockets, his eyes narrowed, lost in thought. He was so deep inside his mind that he didn't notice that Wolf had stopped, snarling at the shadows beside a building.

Kiba stopped and stared into the shadows, but he couldn't see anything. "There's nothing there." He told the barking creature, but Wolf continued. Kiba sighed and stepped toward the shadows. The sound of claws dragging on the ground sounded, he went to step out of the way. _Too late..._

A huge creature with gleaming claws that seemed to be made of the shadows it had been standing in slashed out, catching him on the shoulder. Blood drops hit the ground, and Kiba pulled away. He ignored the pain in his shoulder, preparing to leap away when it attacked again.

The creature launched itself across the pavement toward him and Kiba prepared to leap over its head. Suddenly Wolf collided into the creatures side, his jaws clasped around its neck. For a minute he was surprised, before he snapped out of it. _Wolf was going to get himself killed!_

The ash colored dog leapt away from the Kishin's claws and landed another bone-crushing snap on its neck. The Kishin snarled in fury, and managed to fling Wolf off. Wolf twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet, tail and head high, teeth bared. Kiba could only watch, _this couldn't be any normal dog!_

Wolf lifted his head and howled into the still air, a long, low, howl. Suddenly the dog grew to twice his size and blue steams of light cracked around his paws. _You've got to be kidding me...!_ What was this? Wolf charged forward, slicing its claws with the strange blue light through its body. The Kishin was destroyed and Wolf shrank back down to his normal size, the light around his paws faded.

Wolf grasped the egg in his mouth and trotted over to him. Kiba slowly took the egg and eyes his dog suspiciously.

"What are you?" He asked the creature, whose dark intelligent eyes just gazed up at him, giving no answer. Kiba looked back and forth between the soul and his dog. When he decide he just couldn't make any sense of it he gave up._ Just think, my dog's the coolest in the world._ He told himself, but he started to doubt that Wolf was a dog at all.

He sighed and straightened up, the slice on his shoulder slowly healing. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I guess that's fine.." He muttered and turned back down the street, heading for home once more. Wolf trotted along at his side, always alert for any more Kishin Eggs. Kiba glanced over as a cat hopped on top of a wall to his right, before noticing it was actually Blair.

Wolf growled at the new arrival and Blair hissed back.

"Calm down, both of you." He said and Wolf silenced himself, Blair looked at him.

"Kiba, what are you doing out so late?" She asked him and transformed into her human form to sit on the wall, looking down at him.

"Just walking home." He muttered and noticed the cat was still glaring at wolf and vise versa. "What's up with you and Wolf?" He asked and Blair turned to him.

"Let's just say its a cat and dog thing." She told him with a smile before disappearing. Kiba smiled and sighed, _a cat and dog thing..._

They continued their trip back home and arrived before to long. Kiba placed the soul on the coffee table before entering his room and falling asleep, Wolf laying on the floor next to the bed.

**I'm back! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_I'm still hoping he'll figure it out for himself..._

_At this point that doesn't seem likely. But now he has some help..._

_What is it?_

_A very rare species.._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba glanced down at Wolf, who despite all his efforts, wouldn't stay home. He met Deidra up at the airport and quickly put Wolf into a pet cage so he could come. The ash-colored dog didn't look too thrilled with the cage, but was lucky to be coming at all. He noticed that Deidra was frowning to herself and didn't talk to him very much.

He was going to ask what was wrong but the intercom came on and the plane started boarding. Kiba sat down in the seat next to the window while Deidra sat next to him. He glanced out the window, he could imagine Wolf below them. He turned to Deidra, she had a book in her hand, reading silently.

She had seemed angry and had been silent for awhile now. Every time he asked her what was wrong she would never give him a straight answer. He closed his eyes and sighed, he needed to think about the mission, not his Meisters strange behavior.

A few hours passed and both Weapon and Meister stepped off the plan and went to get their baggage and Wolf. When Wolf came out of his cage the dog looked extremely pleased to be set free and looked up at him with his intelligent eyes. "Sorry." He told the dog and turned away to follow Deidra out if the airport. The cold air hit him in the face and he buried his hands in his pockets.

Wolf's fur fluffed up and the three of them checked into the hotel, unpacked their stuff and headed back out. Deidra led him away to the edge of town and under the cover of the trees. Kiba stopped and tilted his head,

"Where are we going?" He asked and she turned.

"The way I see it that a kishin would need somewhere to stay, these trees are our best bet." Deidra replied, Kiba nodded. Kiba glanced momentarily as Wolf padded away to inspect something. In the few seconds that his gaze left his Meister, she disappeared.

A sharp yelp made him turn to see Wolf fall to the ground, "Wolf, Deidra!" He said franticly, out of nowhere a quick blow to the head knocked him unconscious...

_Kiba!_

That was the bears voice, but when he opened his eyes he only found darkness. His head ached were the blow had landed and he sat up, chains clinked together. He realized his hands had chains wrapped around them, the chains he could feel, were bolted to the floor. He swept his eyes through the darkness, but he couldn't see anything other than the black.

A low, calm voice echoed around the darkness. "Awake?" It asked.

"Who are you? What have you want with Deidra and Wolf?!" He yelled into the darkness.

"Poor, poor Kiba..." The voice came again, not willing to answer his question.

This time he stayed silent, the sound of stone being cut floated toward him. At first he wasn't sure what it was, it was too low to even begin to guess.

"That damn mutt of yours is trying so hard..." The voice murmured, Kiba frowned. The noise he was hearing had to be Wolf.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, the sound of soft laughter drifted through the air.

"Only what I have been trying to get for the last four months." It murmured, Kiba's brow furrowed.

_What..?_ He had no idea what the mysterious voice spoke of. Kiba tried pulling the chains up from the floor, but even with the extra strength Okami's blood gave him but the chains didn't break way._ Damn it! How did I manage to get caught so easily?!_ Kiba thought ruefully and clenched his eyes and fists tight.

_Calm down... Think about this... Who could it be? What could they want?_

"Having trouble?" The voice echoed all around him and he opened his eyes again, still darkness.

"Let me give you a hint, you got really sick, the numerous amount of Kishin attacks, the truck, the explosion. They were all meant to do one thing." The voice told him and he stiffened.

_They were all meant to kill me...?_ He couldn't understand why anyone would want him dead.

"Why do you want me dead?" He asked. A few moments passed before the voice answered.

"You have a very large price on your head from some very important people." It answered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Sorry for such a short chapter :)**

_Damn it!_

_You need to make up your mind._

_I know, I know..._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba strained against the chains that held him to the floor, _important people? Price on my head? That sounds like Okami's old job as an assasin... _He lifted his head up to only find more black.

"Who are these people?" He asked the darkness.

"A very old and once well-respected organization. The only people allowed into it were pure of blood, or other wise too skilled to be passed up." The voice answered. Kiba's narrowed his eyes.

"What have you done with Deidra?" He asked, laughter drifted through the air once more. It continued on for quite some time before an answer presented itself.

"I wouldn't worry about her, she's perfectly fine." It answered, suddenly Kiba noticed that the voice was closer and he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. "Your not going to be though." It hissed and the stranger sent another blow to his head, knocking him unconscious once more..

Kiba opened his eyes again, this time there was light. He was in a forest of some kind. A chilly breeze blew through the dead leaves, making several fall to the ground. He was propped up against the trunk of a tree with numerous chains wrapped around himself and the tree.

The sound of rustling leaves made him look up to see silver hair and purple eyes... _Deidra_. She looked down at him with utter hatred, her gaze hard as stone.

"You know, however much I tried, I could never kill you." She growled at him and swung down from the tree to land neatly in front of him. She had a long black coat, black pants, and black hiking boots on, apart from her normally bright colored clothes. Kiba just stared, trying to understand what was happening.

_Deidra had been trying to kill him?_

"I was so close each time, but I didn't plan on your healing abilities. Even back in Dallas, I knew that Kishin's claws were hurting you, but I wanted you dead so it didn't matter." She told him and crouched down to put a finger under his chin. "But that damn friend of yours saw me." She growled, Kiba guessed she was talking about Ryota.

Kiba tried to break free from the chains around him but knew it was useless. Deidra drew her finger away and smiled down at him, before her expression turned hateful again. "That's why I have to do this out here, no interruptions," she murmured and she pulled a knife out of her pocket. She lifted it up drew her finger along the side, before turning away and staring out at the trees. "Is there anything you would like to say before you die?" She asked.

"Who hired you to kill me?" He asked her. She didn't turn to look at him.

"Unfortunately I do not give away the names of my employers." She told him.

"What reason would you have to hate me?" He growled and this time she turned.

"It's because your not pure, your filthy blood does not belong in this world." She growled and crouched down, pressing the knife against his throat. "Your healing ability won't help you in time before you bleed out." She hissed and pressed harder.

Kiba felt pain as the blade cut the skin and sent a small trickle of blood down his neck. She smiled up at him,

"Now, you die."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

_Will that be enough?_

_Yes, that should be fine my dear._

_Ok, now get me out of here!_

_It'll just be a moment..._

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

The blade pressed harder, Deidra's look of hatred turned into one of pure enjoyment. _Damn it... She's gonna kill me..._ He stared up into the face of the girl that had once been his Meister. Her usual peppy and happy attitude was gone now, replaced with fury and hatred.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and Deidra's blade left his throat. The silver-haired girl flew back and managed to land on her feet.

"I have had _Enough!_ If you thought you could get away with this you are dead wrong!" There stood a tall girl with blonde hair tipped with silver wearing a silver flowing shirt, black pants and silver shoes. Silver bracelets hung on her wrists, for a minute he thought he was imagining things.

But there was no mistaking it, there could only be one person standing in front of him who looked like that.

"Okami..." He breathed, the silver eyes looked straight at him, calm and hard.

"Shut it, when I'm done with her, you and I are going to have a little talk." She growled and turned back to Deidra.

**Okami's POV**

Okami glared at the assassin with hatred. Deidra looked back at her with utter astonishment.

"You- your dead..!" She stammered. Okami straightened up and shook her head.

"I'm not," she growled and took a step forward. "But your about to be!" She growled and sprung forward. Deidra got over her surprise and took a defensive stance, her blade held out in front of her. Okami got behind the girl and crouched down, swinging her legs out around her. Deidra leaped out of the way, facing her with determination.

Okami ran at her again and this time Deidra made the move, the knife swung out at her. Okami brought her hand up and caught the knife in her hand, ignoring the pain that shot through it. Okami ripped the knife from the assassins hand and punched her with the other with such force she was forced back a few feet into a tree. Deidra slid down the trunk and Okami grasped the blade in her other hand, shaking drops of blood onto the forest floor.

"Who hired you?" Okami growled. Deidra glared up at her and held up her hand, turning it so the two moon star symbol ring was facing Okami.

"You should already know, giving your blood to that boy was a mistake." Deidra growled. Okami stiffened, _her ring... That looks so familiar..._

Okami went to take a step toward her, but she was already gone. _Damn it..._ Okami turned back to the boy chained to the tree, she threw the knife away into the trees, waiting for her hand to heal. Before she made her way toward him, she whistled a low, long whistle. She waited a few moments before the figure of Wolf crashed trough the trees, he was in his Spirit Beast form.

Okami walked up to the creature and it looked down at her, before shrinking back down. She crouched down and placed a finger on top of his head. "Would you mind breaking the chains around that idiot over there?" She asked it and the Spirit Beast padded away, transforming again and slicing his claws across the chains. The chains slid to the ground and Kiba slowly got to his feet, Okami rushed forward and grasped Kiba's jacket in her hands, pulling his face close.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! How do you manage to over look the fact that she was trying to kill you?!" She snarled and Kiba just looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I thought you were dead..." He murmured and she sighed releasing her grip on his jacket.

"No, think about it. No bodies, nothing." She growled. "But back to the point! You managed to not notice the cookies were poisoned, she was trying to hurt you! Your damn friend has more sense than you!" Okami snarled and motioned her hand at Wolf.

"And your 'dog' isn't a dog, he's a wolf, a Spirit Beast. And you completely ignored the bear in your dreams!" Okami finished and took a deep breath. Kiba just stared, she flinched when she saw tears forming in his eyes. _Now I made him cry..._

She wasn't ready for the kiss he gave her, she pulled away and glared. "We have no time for that. I have to figure out whose trying to have you killed." She murmured and stepped back.

"Okami, I really thought you were dead. I am so glad your not." Kiba said, he was blushing. "Where have you been?"

"The Unknown. It's this place where Silvent's have been sending wicked people for years. I'm the only one whose been allowed to leave." She took a piece of her hair in her fingers and motioned at the silver tips.

"Every time I leave, the silver in my hair will grow, and I have to give up some of my power." She murmured. Kiba tilted his head.

"What did you give up?" He asked.

"My soul Wavelength Projection, no more Wavelength blade, or bow form." She murmured. Wolf padded up to stand at Kiba's side.

"You said spirit beast before, what do you mean by that?" Kiba asked, glancing down at Wolf.

"It's very rare, but there are a few animals in the world that have special spirits. They usually live alone, but sometimes they will choose one worthy person to protect and help. Wolf chose you." Okami explained and gave the Spirit Beast a small smile.

"But what I want to know is why you ignored the bear." Okami asked, looking back up at the brown haired boy.

"Bear?" Kiba murmured, Okami sighed.

"Yes, the Bear you idiot." She muttered and he looked at the ground.

"Oh, I just thought it was nothing..." He murmured. Okami placed a pointed finger on his chest.

"Now that you have my blood, it will be very rare for any of your dreams not to mean anything." She told him and he looked back up. "That bear was my spirit, I was trying to warn you about that damn assassin."

"Your spirits a bear?" Kiba asked, looking a bit confused. Okami nodded,

"Remember when I said my power is based on energy and Life Force?" She asked and he nodded. "That's because I'm a Silvent, they used to work closely with animals, a lot of my people used to have their own Spirit Beasts. It's most likely because you have _my_ blood that Wolf chose you. I'm a bear, and you are a wolf." She told him and his eyes widened.

"Really?"

**OK, that's all the chapters for today, hope you liked them :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami looked over the boy she had once known so well, he was as tall as her now, and he seemed to have grown up a bit since they had last seen each other. Kiba was looking down at Wolf, talking to the Spirit Beast even though he would get no replies. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. _I wonder how long I was in the Unknown..._ It had felt like days to her.

Thinking back on that night, when Death City was on the verge of collapsing, when she had faced Zaava. Okami had no idea how she had found the power to trap Zaava and herself, or any of the power she had had that night.

Then her mind flashed back to the look of hurt and sadness on Kiba's face when she had left him, and how happy he looked know that she was back... She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. _No time to think about the past, I have to think about that symbol..._

She spent the next few moments searching her mind for any answers to the strange symbol that seemed so familiar to her, but she found nothing. Okami sighed and opened her eyes to see Kiba looking straight at her.

"Yes?" She asked and he looked her over.

"You seem concerned." He told her and she gave him a small glare.

"Of course I do, someone wants you dead remember?" She muttered and he gave her a cocky smile.

"Nice to know you care." He said, Okami smiled a little, but it disappeared almost instantly. Without a word she slipped past him and headed into the trees, looking for any sign or trail Deidra had left behind. Kiba followed her but she ignored his presence. As expected the assassin didn't leave a trail, Okami stopped and swept her eyes over the forest.

"I'm going after Deidra, you need to get back to Death City." She told the brown haired boy and began walking deeper into the trees. Kiba caught up with her,

"I'm coming with you, last time I left you alone I thought you died." He murmured and matched pace with her. Okami glanced over at him, he was looking ahead, calm determination spread across his face.

"All of your stuff is sitting in a hotel, I'm not going back for it. This is a tracking mission, no baggage." She told him and stopped to face him. "Besides, if you don't show up back at Death City, Lord Death is going to think something happened. If that happens, he'll be sending someone to look for you here, but you won't be here if you come with me." She explained and Kiba thought her words over for a minute.

"No, I'll call the hotel and ask them to mail my luggage back to Death City." He began and pulled a small mirror out of his pocket. "And I'll tell Lord Death not to worry." He said and she sighed.

She knew from experience that if Kiba made up his mind, it was very hard to change it. She waved a hand at him dismissively, leaning up against the trunk of a tree to wait for Kiba to finish. She looked through the trees once more as she waited.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba placed his phone back in his pocket after calling the hotel and held the small mirror out in front of him. Tracing the number on the surface he waited patiently for the other end to pick up. When Lord Death's mask appeared in the small surface he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Kiba? Are you ok? Please tell me nothing went wrong..." Lord Death said through the mirror, a hint of worry lining his goofy tone. Kiba shook his head and gave the shinigami a small smile.

"I'm fine, I was just calling to tell you I won't be back for awhile. Something's come up." He murmured and Lord Death tilted his head.

"And that something would be?" He asked. Kiba glanced back up at Okami and noticed she was shaking her head at him.

"Sorry, it's a long story, I'll have to tell you some other time. Just don't send any one after me, no matter how long I'm gone. Thanks!" Kiba said and logged the mirror off before the shinigami had a chance to question him further. Kiba walked toward the silver-eyed girl with Wolf at his side.

"Ready?" She asked and he nodded.

**Okami's POV**

Okami led the way into the trees, searching for any sign of which way Deidra might have gone. After a few moments she stopped and faced Kiba. "Why don't you tell Wolf to pick up her scent?" She asked, Kiba tilted his head.

"Why can't you?" He asked and Okami sighed.

"The only reason he did as I asked earlier is because it involved freeing you. No that your free, Wolf will only listen to you." She explained and Kiba thought about for a moment before looking down at the Spirit Beast at his side.

"Think you can pick up Deidra's scent?" He asked and Wolf seemed to give him a small nod before padding away and scenting the air. After a moments pause Wolf looked back at them with his intelligent eyes, they both understood that message; Wolf had locked on to Deidra's scent.

"Ok, before we continue on; I don't want to go racing after her. We need to keep up, but we don't want to be seen. I'm hoping that if we lay low and keep our presence unknown, she lead us to her employers." Okami explained and Kiba nodded. Kiba glanced over at Wolf to see if he understood what they were doing before turning back to her.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba's mind was racing, Okami was _alive!_ Deidra had tried to kill him, Wolf wasn't a dog... All of the information he had learned within in the last few minutes raced through his mind. But out of all of them only one mattered. After so long, all the grief and sorrow, Okami wasn't dead!  
No words could describe how he felt about her survival. For the most part they followed the Spirit Beast away into the trees, until Kiba could no longer hold his tongue and he had to break the silence.

"Okami?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" She replied without looking at him.

"What is the Unknown exactly?" He asked. The silver-eyed girl didn't answer right away, as if she was trying to come up with a good answer.

"Well... As I said before, it's a place where Silvent's in the past have sent wicked and evil people." She said. "It doesn't have an exact location, to be honest, I don't even think its part if this world. There are a lot of evil people and creatures there, Zaava is one of them. The main purpose of the Unknown was to trap the truly wicked who could never be defeated. But all who used that power were stuck inside as well, I'm the only one who has left." She murmured.

Kiba tilted his head and expertly hopped over a fallen tree. "Why were you the only one to leave?" He asked.

"The person who created it said it was because I have some sort of destiny, kind of like unfinished business if you will." She replied. Kiba thought over her words for a minute, he could believe that Okami had some sort if Destiny ahead of her.

The trees started to thin out and Wolf stopped at the edge. As they caught up they came upon a stretch of rocky, barren land. Plenty of stones jutted from the ground and the dirt and crushed stone that littered the ground added to its un-pleasurable demeanor. Kiba stopped at Okami's side.

**Okami's POV**

Okami's eyes swept across the desolate land in front of them. Unless Deidra was moving fast, this way offered almost no cover for her. On closer inspection she noticed that there was a well worn path across the land. Probably a road to some of the low-tech villages that lay this way. Without a word she skirted the edge of the trees until she came across an old, and run down house, just inside the cover of the forest.  
A large, overgrown paddock served as refuge for a large fiery-chestnut mare and another large black stallion. She headed toward the door and knocked on it twice. She stood beside Kiba and Wolf as they waited for an answer. She knocked again and after a moments pause of silence she slowly pushed the door open.

Dragging her finger across the table by the door, a streak appeared in the thick coating of dust. The house was silent and empty, upon further inspection she concluded that the previous owners had left it a long time ago. She sighed and headed back outside, stopping beside the paddock fence.

Kiba slowly walked up to her with Wolf at his side.

"What now?"

**Sorry for posting after so long, Finals and all that, but tomorrow's my last day so hopefully I'll get more up faster for you guys! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami glanced at him, "Do you know how to ride?" She asked him and he visibly flinched.

"You mean," he pointed a finger at the horses. "Ride horses?" He asked and she nodded. "Not really." He murmured.

"Time to learn then." She told him and jumped over the fence, heading across the overgrown paddock toward the stables behind the house. Kiba followed her slowly, he didn't look to thrilled with the idea. Heading into the stable she took a quick survey of the available tack, 2 bridles and one saddle.

Kiba took note that there was only one saddle, "There aren't enough saddles for both of us." He come Ted and she grabbed the tack, placing it on the railing in the stall.

"That's fine, I can ride bareback." She told him and headed away into the over grown grass with the two bridles draped across her shoulder. The black stallion was easy enough to catch and she managed to put the bridle on with ease. Handing over the reins to Kiba she turned toward the chestnut mare. Immediately she turned and trotted away_, huh.._

After a few minute of waiting for the mare to stand still she managed to put the bridal on. She glanced between the two and looked at Kiba.  
"You'll be riding the black one, this mare has some attitude." She told him as she lead them back to the stable and helped Kiba put the saddle on. Once the girth was right he hesitantly climbed on and Okami climbed on to the bare back of the mare. "You good?" She asked Kiba and he glanced over.

"Sure." He mumbled and Okami turned out of the open paddock gate. Kiba followed, the black stallion was calm and had good manners, it wouldn't be to hard for Kiba to handle him. The mare in the other hand, was a different story. As they rode after Wolf, the mare would make it very clear if she didn't like something

"Don't you think we'll be more noticeable this way?" Kiba asked her. Okami shook her head,

"No, most of the places this far into Russia are still low-tech and depend on horses." She replied. Kiba gave her a confused look,

"How did you become so knowledgeable on Russia?" He asked and she shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you really have to ask that? I already told you I spent a lot of time here in Russia before." She muttered and turned back to watch Wolf.

"Oh, I remember now.." She heard him murmur and she sighed. There was defiantly something off with Kiba, he was usually more attentive than this.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you asking?" He asked and she shrugged.

"No reason." She replied as silence stretched between them. Two hours passed before a small village came into view, and they reined in before tying the horses up to a fence.

"So, what's your plan?" Kiba whispered to her as he came up to stand at her shoulder. Okami puased for a moment, there didn't seem to be many people in the village. Some of them gave her looks and she felt uncomfortable with all the stares. Okami reached back and pulled the hood on her shirt up, so her silver eyes were no longer noticeable.

The weather was cold and a chilly wind blew through the town, her sleeveless shirt was barely appropriate for this type of weather. Nonetheless she felt warm, so it didn't matter.

"Let's just walk around and see if there is any sign of her." She murmured. "Tell Wolf to refrain from Changing while we're here." She said and Kiba did as she asked. Okami lead them through the small town quietly, always looking for some kind of sign of the assassin they were hunting.

Only when they came upon the part if the small town where most of the buildings were run-down and abandoned did she notice something. Down the small path between two fairly small houses the two moon star symbol was expertly etched into the stone. Okami walked slowly down the path and gently pressed a hand to the stone.

She knew that this symbol had something very important to do with all that had been happening... If only she could figure it out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Sorry for the short chapters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

**Lord Death's POV**

Kiba disappeared from the surface of his mirror. _What was all that about?_ He turned away from the mirror and sighed, knowing the young student; something _had_ gone wrong. Something always seemed to go wrong when it involved Kiba. For the first time he noticed his son and two weapon partners standing behined him. He lifted a hand to wave at him.

"Oh, heyy Kiddo!" He said happily and Kid gave him a small glare.

"Soo, are you planning on sending someone after Kiba?" he asked and Lord Death tilted his head.

"He just told me not to.."

**Kid's POV**

Kid sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, the only reason Kiba wouldnt be coming back would have to be he ran into some sort of trouble..

"And thats going to stop you? Do you realize somethings probably happened?" he asked his father and the shinigami nodded.

"I still don't think we have anything to worry about, at least for the moment. If he's not back within a week, I'll send someone to look for him." Lord Death answered. Kid was about to object to waiting a week but stopped himself. _Kiba's been through a lot, I'm sure he can handle himself._ He nodded, accepting his father's decision.

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota walked toward the school at a brisk pace, worry dragging at him. He hadn't seen Kiba since yesterday and today he couldn't find him. The image of Deidra's twisted smile while Kiba was getting hurt flashed through his mind. He knew he couldnt trust the young Meister, her intentions didn't bode well. Only when he saw Kid walking down the street with his two weapon partners did he take a moment to catch his breath.

"Kid!" he called and the golden eyes turned toward him.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Kiba?" he asked and Kid aprroached them.

"No, he's on a mission in Russia. Didnt he tell you?" Kid explained and Ryota cuaght the small glance the young shinigami cast at the ground.

"No... What else aren't you telling me?" he asked and Kid stiffened.

"Well... he just called my father to tell him not to worry or send anyone after him becuase he's going to be gone longer than excpected." Kid explained. Ryota narrowed his eyes.

"_YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IS YOUR FATHER SENDING SOMEONE? TELL ME!"_ Ryota growled and Kid looked shocked.

"Yes, he'll send someone if he's gone more than a week.." Kid told him, Kid, Liz, Patti and Sumiko looked frightened at his sudden behavior. Ryota took a breath and looked at Sumiko.

"Come on, we're going after him." he told her and she nodded.

"Ryota, wait my father already said-" Kid began but Ryota cut him off.

"I dont care, I have the feeling something bad has happened." He said and placed a thumb on his chest. "Plus, I owe him my life. If he needs my help, he'll get it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami closed her eyes and focused, her thoughts drifting. _What is this symbol..?_ The word 'Silvent' flashed through her mind, opening her eyes she narrowed them. _Yes... its got to have something to do with Silvents..._ Okami closed her eyes again, she could faintly hear Kiba shift behind her. An unknown energy source lingered at the edge of her mind. _What is that?_ Focusing harder she opened her eyes and turned to face Kiba.

"What?" he asked her. Okami grabbed his shoulder and pressed a finger to his forehead. Focusing all of her energy into her finger, she proceeded to destroy the magic seel placed on him. Okami felt him stiffen before she released him and he took a step back and leaned against the building. His eyes stared at her wide. "What did you just do?" he asked quietly.

Okami let her hand fall to her side, "I just got rid of a magic seel that was placed on you." she explained, Kiba tilted his head.

"A magic seel?" he said.

"Yes, the reason you were having a hard time focusing and were off your game. The seel was dampening your regular self," she said and glanced back at the symbol carved into the building. "I didnt notice it before now..." she admitted.

"Do you think Deidra placed it on me?" he asked and she shook her head as she looked back at him.

"No, she's not a witch. Someone else would have had to." she murmured. Kiba gave her that knowing look she knew only to well, _he's definitely back to his normal self now..._

"So, it is very possible that the person who wants me dead is a witch?" he murmured and walked up to stand at her shoulder as she inspected the symbol once more. "Why does it always have to be witches with us?" he sighed. Okami glanced over and smiled at the glint in his dark brown eyes. The next few moments passed in silence as Okami looked over the symbol thoroughly.

"Anything?" Kiba asked and she shook her head. The answer she was looking for was right there, but just out of reach.

"I feel like I know... I just cant put my finger on it.." she admitted and Kiba slowly swept his eyes over the symbol.

"You know... there was this drawing of you on the night Death City was attacked..." He murmured and she glanced over at him. He was still looking at the symbol. "The signature was this symbol..." Okami narrowed her eyes. The feeling that the symbol had something to do with the Silvents struck her again.

_'Your not pure..._' those had been Deidra's words.

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota rushed off of the plane, ignoring the hisses and glares he recieved. Sumiko kept pace with him as they raced out of the airport, out into the cold air. Without a word, Sumiko transformed and landed in his hands. With the help of their resonance link, when Sumiko searched for the souls he could see what she saw. Sumiko had a knack for being able to see the trail of any particular soul. The interlaced souls of Wolf, Deidra, and Kiba lead them toward the trees.

Ryota clutched Sumiko harder, _please dont be dead..._

**Sorry for not posting after so long... been so busy and now i'm sick :(, oh well... hope you liked it :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas.**

**Stein's POV**

Stein gazed up at Lord Death for a moment, trying to let all the information sink in. Kid had informed his father that Ryota and Sumiko had run off to find Kiba and Deidra, despite the shinigami's decision to wait. Kiba wasn't planning on coming back for awhile, they didn't even know why. Marie stood beside him, she looked worried about her students.

"Are you changing your mind about waiting?" Stein asked Lord Death. The shinigami glanced down at him and stayed silent for a minute as he made his decision.

"No, I think with both pairs of Meister's and Weopans, that they'll be fine." Lord Death decided. "But if none of them are back within a few days, I'll send you two to look for them." He said. Marie looked up at Lord Death in disbeleif but said nothing. Stein nodded, respecting Lord Deaths decision.

Both Stein and Marie left the room together in silence, heading back to their house. Stein glanced over at Marie, she seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you worried?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Of course!" She turned away. "But I have to admit, Ryota and Sumiko are some of my best students. They might be ok." She murmured.

**Okami's POV**

_Guardian of the Unknown... I need answers..._ Okami thought in her head as she pressed a hand to the symbol with her eyes closed. She was dimly aware of Kiba and Wolf's presence.

_Energy.._

The words popped into her mind and she opened her eyes once more. _Energy?_ She focused her energy into her hand and sent it through the wall. Surprisingly, the symbol glowed and an archway appeared in the wall. Kiba and Okami glanced at each other before he changed and she grasped him in her hands.

The archway gave way to a dark hallway that lead down. Okami didn't even look when Wolf changed into his spirit beast form. They traveled down for what seemed like an hour before a door appeared in front of them. Okami closed her eyes and focused on any of the souls that might be around. When she was sure no one was on the other side she opened the door slowly. Another hallway lay ahead of them.

The sound of a rope breaking sounded and she just managed to dodge the knife that was flung at her as the trap was released. Okami narrowed her eyes in the gloom, certain more traps were ahead. She walked forward cautiously, on the lookout for any more traps. The blue light that shown around Wolf's paws cast its faint glow on the smooth walls around them.

It was eerily quiet, despite the amount of times she checked, no one was any were close. "What is this place?" Kiba murmured trough his weapon form.

"An unsafe place.." Okami muttered as she avoided a pressure plate, making sure Wolf didn't step on it.

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota stopped and caught his breath amongst some trees. He narrowed his eyes at the trail of souls around the area. There were Kiba, Wolf's and Deidra's. But another was there, one he didn't quite recognize.

"Any idea whose trail that is?" He asked his Weapon.

"No." Sumiko answered quietly. Ryota noticed the broken chains lying around the trunk of a tree, a few drops of blood littered the ground. A bloody knife lay a ways out into the trees. _Something happened here..._

He increased his wavelength so he could clearly see the trail again, before heading after it. The farther he traveled, he noticed the trail led out of the trees. He stopped at the edge, looking out on barren, desolate and rocky land. The trail led along the outskirts of the trees, which he followed slowly. After inspecting the abandoned building that came into sight, they followed the trail away from the trees.

He knew that they couldn't be that far away, the trail wasn't as faint as it had been back in the trees.

**Okami's POV**

The hallway's continued on and on, every time the came upon, it just lead to get another doorway. The traps had become more frequent, by now they had started to travel slower, wary of them. Okami narrowed her eyes, she knew they were taking too long, but she didn't want to risk alerting anyone who may be there.

She sensed that Kiba felt the same, but he kept silent. Wolf just followed, always alert for something they might not catch. Yet another door appeared in front of them, Okami paused beside it and sighed.

"If this is another hallway, I'm going to end up tearing this building apart." She growled, reaching her hand out to open it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

The door swung open slowly, she was relieved to see that it was a room on the other side. It was fairly large, lit up by dull light bulbs around the edges. A large round table stood in the middle with chairs on all sides and the symbol largely carved into the wall behind it. It looked like a sort of meeting room, though it looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

"I see you avoided all of the traps.." Okami turned to the sound of a voice to her left. Out of the shadows, a tall, thin woman dressed in a red outfit stepped into the light. She was closely followed by a man wearing a red suit.

Okami grasped Kiba harder, readying herself for an attack.

"Who are you?" She growled. The man gave her a small smile, she noticed that both of them had the same eyes of Zaava and her pointed teeth. She flinched at how much they looked like her,

"Us, my little Silvent?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes. "We do not have names, only the name of our trade." He began.

"We are assassins, Thieves, _witches..."_ The woman growled, swiping her tongue over her teeth. "We are the **Soul Devourers**.." Okami's eyes widened, frightening visions flashed through her mind at the mention of the name.

The man and woman noticed her reaction and smiled. "We are the ones that keep the line of Silvent's pure, washing away any filth that may plague it." The woman growled.

Ancient memories that didn't belong to her surfaced;

_Blood fell to the ground, the knife bloody, held in the hands of a dark figure. Families, murdered... Anyone deemed impure; killed._

Okami tightened her grip, her eyes blazing with fury. "All you are is murderers!" She snarled. The woman gave her a knowing look.

"So you know who we are? Then you must already know, that your friend isn't pure. He must die, and because it was you who created this filth, you must die as well." She said in a calm tone, as if they had been talking about something entirely different.

Okami felt Kiba's wavelength falter, "You know who they are?" He asked.

"Sort of." She growled. Her head whipped around as she heard footsteps to her right. The assassin Deidra was charging toward them, a blade glowing red in her hand. Okami blocked herself with Kiba, kicking the younger girl away.

Deidra's eyes now resembled Zaava's as well, and her teeth were pointed. Okami didn't need to use her soul perception to know she was ten times more powerful then the last time they had met. The blade in Deidra's hand glowed a dark blood red. This wasn't an ordinary blade, it was a demon weapon.

"You ready to get rid of her?" Kiba growled. Okami heard the calm determination in his voice. She nodded and rushed forward, slashing out at the assassin. Deidra brought her blade up and blocked, sending them back with a lot of unexpected force. Okami did a back flip away from the girl and landed on her feet.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man and woman sit down at the table, watching them with cold interest. She frowned, Deidra came at them once more. The light around her blade strengthened and as she made contact with Kiba, Okami heard him gasp in pain.

"Kiba!" She muttered, managing to get away from Deidra. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"You have absolutely... No idea... How much that..._ Hurt_.." He gasped out. Okami stiffened, blocking wasn't an option anymore. Deidra looked at them with a very wide smile on her face. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota raced into the small village, the trail was getting stronger, rounding a corner he saw the archway in the wall. _That's the way they went..._

He didn't slow down as he entered the passageway, not even pausing to avoid the un-sprung traps. Needles, fire, and other things came out of hidden notches in the wall, just missing him. Hallway after hallway after hallway.. All up until he reached the open door..

**Okami's POV**

More people arrived at the room, all eyes red and teeth sharp. Out of the walls Kishin eggs were let loose, Wolf was busy trying to keep the Kishin eggs off of them as they fought Deidra. More **Soul Devourers** sat down at the table to watch, as if this was some tennis match.

Deidra was advancing, getting closer and closer to hitting her. With blocking out of the question, all Okami could do was try to dodge, and take the hits that managed to reach her. Wolf had managed to finish off about five Kishin eggs already, but more kept coming.

Then the feeling of two more souls in the room came to her, some of the students she and Kiba had saved back in the battle at Death City raced into the room.

_What are they doing here?_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba's body still stung from the hit, but he only felt worse that he couldn't allow Okami to block with him. He winced as Deidra managed to slice Okami's arm, even though it healed within a few moments. Okami glanced back at the door and at first be thought she was contemplating running when he looked over as well.

Ryota and Sumiko had just run through the door, but why they were here, he had no idea. Okami ducked away from Deidra's blade before she vaulted over the assassin. Ryota arrived at her side a moment later.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kiba yelled at him and Ryota didn't even glance down at him in his weapon form.

"Helping you," Ryota growled as he shot an arrow at a nearby Kishin egg, finishing it off for the spirit beast.

**Okami's POV**

The sudden arrival of the two students caught her off guard. Ryota turned his blue gaze on her,

"I thought you were dead." He told her.

"Your not the first." She replied. Okami hardened her energy around Kiba and swung out at the air, the energy wave sweeping out in front of them at Deidra and a few Kishin eggs. The wave destroyed the eggs, but Deidra managed to avoid it.

"So, you mind giving me the short version?" Ryota asked as he fired arrow after arrow at Kishin eggs and Deidra alike.

"Deidra's and assasin and tried to kill Kiba," Okami began. "Now we're trying to kill her and stay alive." She muttered. Okami rushed toward the younger girl without waiting for the students reply. Her sudden movement and extreme speed caught her off guard, Okami managed to land a good blow on Deidra's side. Her blood hit the floor and the assassin faltered for a minute.

"Nice hit." Kiba told her. Okami was grabbed from behind and thrown back. She landed hard and got to her feet as quick as she could. A Kishin egg had thrown her and was now guarding Deidra. _You have got to be kidding me!_

Okami sent another energy wave at the Kishin, destroying it easily. Where Deidra had stood, only her blood remained. Okami didn't have time to react before she felt pain in her shoulder. The glowing blade of Deidra's went through her shoulder and she let out a gasp of pain. Okami stumbled foreward, letting the blade slide out of her shoulder.

"Okami!" Kiba yelled but she ignored him, turning to face Deidra. _That really hurt..._

"I am going to _destroy_ you.." Okami growled and Deidra visibly flinched at her icy tone. Without thinking, Okami launched forward, her energy real easing and their souls resonating higher and higher. "Kiba." Okami growled.

The barbed wire around his blade unraveled and wrapped itself around Deidra before she could move. As the assassin was held there, unable to move, Okami leapt into the air. Her energy encased Kiba's blade completely, spreading out to make his blade bigger. Okami swung down the blade, chasing the area around them to explode in bright silver light.

Okami landed neatly on her feet, waiting for the dust to clear. The only thing left of Deidra and her Demon weapon were two blood-red souls floating in front of them. The sudden pang of pain in her shoulder forced Okami to her knees as she grasped her shoulder.

"Okami!" Kiba gasped and she glanced down at his reflection.

"Relax, my shirt will be ruined, but I'll be fine in a minute.." She muttered. Focusing her energy in her hand she sped up the healing of her shoulder until it was as good as new. Okami got back to her feet and turned to the table where the Soul Devourers were seated. Her silver eyes met the red ones of the first woman and man they had seen in the room.

**Ryota's POV**

Ryota finished off maybe his tenth Kishin egg. He was beginning to run out of energy, he had exhausted himself with both finding the pair and fighting for so long. He could feel that Sumiko was starting to tire too. Ryota gasped in air as he glanced over at Okami and Kiba, they had killed Deidra and her weapon partner.

Ryota glanced over the enlarged Wolf fighting of more Kishin eggs, though he wasn't sure that _was_ Wolf. A Kishin egg sent flurries of attacks at him, he dodged back, landing beside Okami. Deidra might be gone, but the Kishin were beginning to close in, they were even beginning to drive Wolf back. The Kishin eggs closed in until all of them were surrounded,_ damn this isn't good..._

**Okami's POV**

They were completely surrounded now, no chance of escaping... _Unless..._

"Everybody! Get down!" She yelled and Ryota and Wolf crouched low.

_Last chance..._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami focused her energy around Kiba even with even more power than before. She spun around, swinging Kiba around with her, just over the heads of Ryota and Wolf. Her silver energy waves rippled away from her as if she had dropped a stone in a pond. All of the Kishin eggs were destroyed, leaving behind their souls.

Okami stopped spinning and placed the end of Kiba's staff on the ground. As she caught her breath, she noticed none of the waves seemed to have touched the gathered group of Soul Devourers seated at the table. Ryota and Wolf straightened up, Okami rested Kiba on her shoulder and slowly walked toward the table.

The people assembled got to their feet and disappeared, only the woman from before remained. She got to her feet and walked toward Okami calmly.

"You surprise me Silvent." She commented, stopping about three feet from her. Okami contemplated swinging Kiba out at her in an attempt to end her. After all she was close enough, she could make contact. Making a decision she expertly swung Kiba out at the woman, but only sliced air.

Okami's eyes widened, the woman seemed to have dissapeared into smoke. Cold fingers pressed down on her shoulder and a stabbing pain at the base of her neck on her upper back caused her to yell out in pain for a moment. Okami dropped Kiba, and he transformed back into his normal self.

**Kiba's POV**

Kiba saw the woman disappear into smoke as before, but sensed she was gone this time. Okami fell to her knees and held herself with one arm, the other clutching her shoulder. He saw through her tattered clothes a blood red mark in the shape of the two moon and star symbol blaze on her skin for a moment before it disappeared.

Kiba crouched down beside his partner and placed a gentle hand on the opposite shoulder. She looked exhausted, but he couldn't blame her. "Okami? Are you ok?" He asked her worriedly. She drew in a breath and straightened up to sit on her heels, still clutching her shoulder.

"Yeah... I'll be fine... Just give me a minute.." She muttered and winced before letting her hand fall to her side. Kiba guessed her healing ability was working because she seemed to gather more strength as she got to her feet.

Ryota, Sumiko and Wolf walked up to them, they all had noticeable wounds but none seemed really bad. Kiba got to his own feet, and watched Okami worriedly.

**Okami's POV**

The point where the woman had hit her still stung and ached with dull pain. She guessed that she was the witch who had placed the seal on Kiba before. She glanced around the room, the walls had deep cuts in it where her energy waves had hit it. Around Fifty souls floated around the room, all Kishin beside the two that were Deidra and her weapon partner.

She set her silver gaze on the two students that stood beside her. Appreciation for them filled her up, if they hadn't come, they would be in a lot of trouble right now.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked and they Ryota shrugged.

"A few scrapes and bruises, but we'll live." He murmured. Okami nodded at him.

"Thanks for your help." She murmured.

"No problem, we owed you our lives, it's the least we could do." The blonde boy replied, sweeping his gaze over the two of them. Okami gave him a small smile before turning away, they weren't out of the woods yet.

The clan of **Soul Devourers** had escaped, that meant Kiba and herself still had Contracts on their heads. The sheer amount of them that had shown up, she had noticed many of them were witches, that made her wary of their power. Zaava might have been one of them, but broken off to fulfill her own agenda. A force of that size might very well succeed in destroying Death City, where Zaava had failed.

Her gaze met Kiba's and she could see her own fears reflected in his eyes. She sighed inwardly, at the moment she hadn't the slightest idea of what to do about it. But she knew that she needed to get them back to the DWMA, no use in making Lord Death worry about the students. She looked around at all the souls that filled the space, no way they were getting these on a plane.

She thought about using her power to transport all of them to Death City directly, but the thought of using her power caused a jolt of pain to pass through her neck around the area the witch had touched her. She doubted she would be able to get all of them there any way.

"How about all of you split the souls, and we'll head back to Death City, ok?" She asked and they nodded. Okami sat down and waited patiently for them to finish, she noticed that the strap on her shoulder where Deidra had stabbed her was broken. She quickly tied the two pieces back together, _I'll have to change when we get back..._

When they were done, she got back up and lead the way out of the room, back up the endless hallways until the sun shone again. They walked slowly as they headed back across the rocky land, through the forest, and arrived at the airport. Kiba got them all tickets and they coaxed Wolf back into a pet cage.

Okami glanced out the windows, the sun was beginning to set as they slumped down into the chairs beside their gate. She noticed they got more than a few stares from people at their ragged state, she sighed. The problems that had been worrying her seemed to grow more heavy, until she was forced to push them away for the time being.

As the intercom came on and told them to start boarding, they all got up in unison and entered the plane together. They all sat within close confines of each-other, and the plane lifted into the air.

By now it was nightfall, Okami was the only one that stayed awake as the others dozed off. Sumiko was leaning against her Meister in the row across from them and to her surprise, Kiba snuggled closer to her before falling asleep.

She was tempted to push him off but stopped when she noticed how peaceful he looked, _he is really glad I'm not dead..._ She thought once more. Okami knew it would be hours before they reached Death City and she should try to sleep, but that really didn't seem possible at the moment.

She cringed slightly every once in awhile as jolts of pain passed through her neck from time to time, only faintly wondering why she was still feeling the pain with her advanced healing abilities. She could only think of one reason:

She might have been cursed by that damn witch.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Her companions slept through almost all of the trip, she didn't blame them though. After all they had been through in the past few hours, anyone would be exhausted. Only when the plane was about to land did she decide to wake them. Ryota and Sumiko woke without much complaint, but when she tried to wake Kiba, he gave her more protest.

"Kiba..." She growled. "We are about to land, if you don't wake up I will personally throw you on the floor." She threatened and he opened his eyes, pulling away from her.

"Fine.." He muttered and yawned, blinking sleep from his eyes. The plane landed and they walked off, retrieving Wolf on their way out. Okami told them all to go home and get changed before they all headed up to the school together. Kiba let her in the house and she headed to her room, where she found everything untouched.

She changed into a pair of black shorts and a silver top, black shoes, and left her silver bracelets and moon necklace on. Undoing the band in her hair she quickly brushed it out and put it into a fishtail braid, noticing how unusual her hair seemed with the newly silver tips.

She was fairly sure Kiba wasn't ready yet, she turned slightly and inspected her shoulder where the pain kept coming back. She couldn't see anything, but there was only one way to know for sure. She tried focusing her energy in her hand and winced as more fiery pain shot through her shoulder at the simple gesture. A fiery red form of the **Soul Devourer** symbol appeared on her skin.

Okami quit trying to use her power and leaned against the dresser. Now there was no doubt, the witch _had_ cursed her. But only time would tell of its full effects on her, she straightened up and walked toward the door. Kiba appeared from his room and followed her out of the house accompanied by Wolf. The headed toward the school in silence, meeting up with Ryota and Sumiko at the bottom of the stairs.

It was the middle of the week, so school was in session as it was that time of day. But they didn't stop as the climbed the stairs, after a few moments of silence Okami glanced over at Kiba.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked him quietly. She noticed that all three students exchanged glances before he answered.

"Almost six months." He replied, Okami dropped her eyes. It had only felt like days to her when she had been in the Unknown..

"That's..." She started. "A bit surprising... To say the least.." She murmured. No one spoke again as they entered the school, walking toward the Death Room.

**Maka's POV**

Maka shut the book she had been reading and set it down on the table in front of her. She had to say she was a little bit worried about Kiba and Ryota. Kid had told her what had happened, and she couldn't help asking herself the question they all had. What had happened? She glanced around the room, it was fairly quiet, they were doing study hall at the moment.

She glanced down at the front of the room, Professor Stein was busy dissecting something at his desk right now. Maka glanced to her right as she heard a soft snore, Soul was asleep, as per the usual. Out of boredom, she fixed her gaze toward Professor Stein, trying to figure out exactly what he was dissecting, was. She just watched with mild curiosity for awhile, it could be a frog, or even a mouse.

Suddenly she saw her teachers body stiffen and he stopped what he was doing. Maka became alert, it had to be something big if it managed to cause the professor to stop his dissection. Then she sensed it; at first she wasn't sure, it had to be impossible.

Professor Stein looked up at her and they exchanged words silently.

"Alright everyone, we'll be back in a minute, just stay quiet." He ordered as he and Maka got to their feet. Her sudden movement woke Soul as she ignored his question. She was aware of Kid and Black*Star following her with their weapons. All of them headed out of the room together.

"What's going on?" Soul asked her as he caught up.

"Something very unbelievable.." Was all she said.

**Okami's POV**

Okami headed inside the Death Room with the students and the spirit beast at her side. They saw Lord Death and Spirit with their backs facing them as they stepped up onto the platform.

"Do you want to hear how this mission went?" She asked and they turned around in unison. Spirit's mouth fell, he was speechless. Okami got the same feeling from Lord Death although his mask hid his emotion.

"You-Your.. Alive?" The stammered in unison. Okami placed her hand on her hips,

"Yeah, now do you want to hear or not?" She asked again and at last Lord Death seemed to gain control of himself. Before he had a chance to speak, Maka, Soul, Stein, Kid, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Black*Star burst in to the room.

Okami looked over her shoulder and met eyes with everyone of them, it was clear from their expressions, they were astonished to see her;

Okami, the girl they had believed had given her life; to save Death City.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

She sighed and faced them, "I'll answer all of your questions after I have finished what I have to say." She promised, turning back to Lord Death.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Deidra was an assassin sent to kill Kiba. She had been trying subtle attempts to kill him since the first day she started attending the Acadamy." She began. "She was having a hard time and finally just decided to do it the direct way when they were away from the city, alone." She glanced at Kiba.

"I stopped her from doing it, and we proceeded to follow her. We came across a secret entrance and found an old Purifying Clan called the **Soul Devourers**." She looked back up at the shinigami. "I think Zaava may have been part of that Clan. We got caught with about fifty Kishin eggs, Ryota and Sumiko helped us defeat them." She paused.

"The **Devourers** excluding Deidra got away... But there were so many of them. I think there are many more," she gazed up at the shinigami.

_'Enough to successfully destroy Death City'_ they silently said to each other.

"How are you alive?" She turned to the sound of Stein's voice. He had an almost neutral expression on his face, almost.

"I sent Zaava and myself to another dimension created by an ancient Silvent, its called the Unknown. For centuries my race has been trapping the truly wicked there." She explained. "In order to leave I had to give up some of my power." She added. A few moments of silence passed as everyone tried to let her words sink in.

"They wanted Kiba and I killed becuase he's not a pure Silvent and I gave him my blood in first place." She muttered. That wasn't even a good reason, these people just liked to kill. Everyone was silent for a minute before Lord Death looked over all of the returning students.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"We're not untouched, but no one is dying at the moment." Kiba replied before she could. Okami managed to keep a straight face as a jolt of pain went through her due to the curse mark the witch had given her. She glanced away from the shinigami for a moment, _what are we going to do?_

"What happened to Deidra?" Maka asked though Okami was sure she already knew the answer.

"Dead." Okami answered as she turned to face the young Meister. Maka lowered her eyes, Okami breathed deeply.

"Look, I know this is a shock and everything. But I have worries, the Soul Devourers have enough strength to destroy this city. They have no reason not to try, all they like to do is kill." She said turning back to Lord Death.

The shinigami thought her words over for a minute, before nodding in agreement.

"I agree, did you have some kind of plan?" He asked and she sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. I don't.." She admitted, she had absolutely no idea where to start. Lord Death sighed,

"I'll have to think about this... What are you planning to do?" He asked her and she cast a quick glance at Kiba.

"I plan on keeping an eye on him, after all; there is a contract on his head."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and ideas**

**Okami's POV**

Okami followed Kiba out of the room with all of the other students following. Stein had stayed behind to speak with Lord Death, although she was fairly certain he had more he wanted to ask her. As they passed by Class Crescent Moon, Okami noticed Sid had stepped in to take over for Stein. She expected for Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, and Tsubaki to return to class. But they all just followed her silently out of the school.

When they arrived at the cobblestone courtyard she stopped and faced them. All eyes were on her, all of them seemed speechless. She raised an eyebrow,

"Yes?" She murmured. Kid's golden gaze became level with hers.

"We're all just... Surprised to find out your alive." He told her and she shook her head._ Of course you did.._

"You said you had to give up something to leave that... 'Unknown' place.. What did you give up?" Soul asked. Okami sighed and began to explain everything in more detail than before and answered any questions that were asked.

Once she had finished she noticed that there expression had turned softer. She glanced over at Black*Star, surprised to find a very wide smile on his face.

"Good to have you back!" He said cheerfully before giving her a thumbs up. Okami was stunned at his sudden change in attitude, she had never heard Black*Star say anything nice to her before.

She gave him a small smile in return;

"Good to be back." She murmured.

**Last chapter for this story guys! Sorry its really short, I am planning on another story, so just keep checking to see when I have it up. Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
